


Now Life at Home Begins

by I_Am_Inimitable



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Abuse, Also too many references to various musicals, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And descriptions tbh, Angst, Anxiety, BUT THEY'RE ONLY IN THREE CHAPTERS (tops) EACH, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Foster Care, Hamilsquad, Homophobia, I KNOW THESE TAGS SEEM DARK AND NOT AT ALL FLUFFY, I'm so garbage at tagging, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Marquis de Lafayette, Panic Attacks, Polyamory, Suicidal Thoughts, Texting, smol alex, smol john, tol hercules, tol lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 37,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Am_Inimitable/pseuds/I_Am_Inimitable
Summary: Literally just domestic fluff without any real plot. Maybe a touch of angst later, but mostly just unrealistic joy and whatnot because I am hopeless. Or, rather, helpless. ; ))))Sorry.





	1. Couch Cuddles and Hyperactive Smoke Detectors

Alex threw open the door to the apartment, allowing it to bang against the poor scuffed and abused wall. 

"What is the matter, mon cheri?" Lafayette asked him patiently, lanky limbs dangling off the sofa.

"Just Jefferson acting like a usual son of a--"

"Non!" Laf interrupted, patting the cushion beside them. "Have a seat."

Alex nodded his thanks. "Did John bring back food? I'm starving." 

Laf shrugged, and Alex eased off the couch into the kitchen. Boxes of lo mein and orange chicken were stacked on the counter, unattended to. Alex grabbed two boxes and retreated to the sofa and fiance awaiting him.

"Have you talked to Herc?" Alex asked, stripping off his button down in favor of a t-shirt. 

"Not since his lunch break. I think he stayed late to work on our wedding clothes, but..." Laf said, "Maybe shoot him a text?" 

"Probably a good idea. I don't even know where John went, but we have food. Let me go grab my phone." Alex planted a quick, but firm, kiss on Laf's cheek before going back into the kitchen to retrieve his phone. 

**Alex:** still at the shop?? 

**Herc:** yeah did john bring home food? 

**Alex:** orange chicken 

**Herc:** yaaaaas 

**Herc:** ily 

**Alex:** ily2 

**Alex:** rt from laf 

**Herc:** home soon 

Laf laughed. "Looks like I have another workaholic on my hands. Who besides you two would spend their Friday night working late?" They shook their head in disbelief before laying back into Alex's waiting lap. 

"Babe, I love your laugh. It's like...cool lemonade breaking through the heat of summer. God, that's cheesy. You know know much I love you," Alex told them, running his fingers through their hair. Alex loved to wax poetic about his significants, and this point, they had just accepted it.

"Home!!" John called in from the door, bursting into the room. He paused. "Where the hell is Herc? He was supposed to be back with the car an hour ago." 

"Still at the shop, working on our wedding stuff," Alex explained. 

John sighed, exasperated. "I love that man." He disappeared into the kitchen for his box of takeout before joining his significant others on the sinky sofa. 

"Where were you?" Laf asked of John with an affectionate peck on the forehead. 

"I went out to return those shoes you bought that were too small," John mumbled through a mouthful of noodles. 

"Oh. Merci, mon chou." 

The trio became entangled in a mound of blankets and limbs over the course of prime time, exchanging occasional cuddles and kisses, not really paying attention to whatever crime show was on. As the night wore on, they fell into a light sleep. 

About two hours later, the door exploded inward again, this time filled with the hunched over frame of Hercules Mulligan. He smiled at his napping lovers, bathed in the flickering blue light of the TV. He switched the TV off before carrying each of them to their bed. He joined them, grateful for the warmth they provided on a cool evening. 

"Good night," he whispered tenderly, before falling asleep himself. 

\------------------------ 

John woke up to the sound of clattering metal and sunlight from the broken blinds casting light on an empty, cold spot in the bed where Alex should have been. 

"Shit shit shit son of a--dammit I--shit!"

John sat up immediately and bolted to Alex's side in the main room. "Oh my god, are you okay?" Alex's prized office chair he had gotten free from a thrift shop had finally fallen apart, dumping Alex in a pile of broken pieces. "Alex, that chair is going to be the death of me, I swear." John tilted Alex's head up, and their lips met in a sweet embrace. "We're going chair shopping today," John murmured in between kisses.

Laf strolled in, graceful and poised as always. "Shopping? I need to pick up a few things. You know, replacement shoes, a new lipstick, paper towels, milk...think sleepyhead's going to want to come?" they asked, gesturing toward the closed bedroom door that did little to mask Herc's rumbling snores.

"Oh of course," Alex said, "especially if we stop by the craft store. Really, we could even make it a date."

"Yes, please!" John agreed. "Can we go to Subway? Please?" 

"Mon dieu, no. Not after the sandwich incident," Laf insisted. 

"What are you not telling me?" Alex demanded. When no one would humor him, he continued on, "If not Subway, maybe we'll just go to that new cafe." 

"I'm satisfied," John agreed. "Laf?"

Laf shrugged. "That is fine. I need to get ready..."

"But you always look so good, Laf!" John insisted. 

"Non. I still have yet to even curl my hair. Go...make breakfast. I really need to get ready." They blew kisses back as they turned on their heel and retreated into the bathroom. 

John slowly turned back to Alex. "NosegoestowakeupHerc!" he cried, quickly covering his nose. 

"Damn you, John," Alex swore as he slumped into the bedroom, unwilling to soil his honor by not following John's little game. 

John cried back, "Love you, too, darling! You're so cute when you're mad." He practically skipped into the kitchen to make some toast, filled with excitement and love for his boyfriend. 

\----------------------- 

Alex padded over to where Herc was snoring away. "Wake up!" he yelled, to no avail. He nimbly hurdled onto Herc's massive back and began pounding his fists, but his hands were dwarfed, proving to be an unsuccessful method. Alex dripped a little water on Herc's forehead, pushing at his chest all while, until he had an idea. A sly grin graced his cheeks as he began to put it into action.

Alex crept near Herc's side of the bed, then carefully tickled Herc just underneath his left elbow with a feather from one of Laf's dresses on the end of the broom handle. Herc rolled away at the touch, off of a length of rope, which, no longer weighted down by Herc, allowed a stack of dusty collegiate textbooks to come crashing down on the floor beside him, sending a massive plume of dust into the air, and activating the faulty, over sensitive smoke detector. Alex sprinted out of the room just as the blaring alarm was hurled off the wall at Alex's head. Alex skidded to a stop by John, who was serving some eggs, and he landed in a giggly heap at John's feet, just as Herc thundered out between sneezes. "SCREW YOU, ALEX!"

Alex smiled at the hunkered over man. "Watch it, and I'll buy you a new set of needles for your sewing machine. We're going shopping today."

Herc stopped dead in his tracks, and straightened up as much as he could in the small apartment. "In that case, good morning, hon! Love you!" And he headed back in the bedroom to change. 

Alex and John exchanged a high five under the counter as Laf emerged with the car keys. "Herc up?" 

"You betcha!" Alex assured them, holding back a laughing fit. 


	2. Motherly Worry and Shopping Trips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so I'm casual garbage and accidentally deleted the original chapter...so...here it is slightly different since I'm doubly garbage since I deleted the copy in my word processor. Yay me!
> 
> Also: TW: panic attack. Denoted, it's about midway through. Also mentions of abduction throughout panic attack.

"So where are we headed first?" Herc asked as he moved along the crowded New York sidewalk with his significant others, swept along by the flow of the crowd. "We need to pick out a new chair for Alex and get groceries."

"And I want to check that makeup store!" Laf jumped in, explaining, "I'm almost out of setting powder."

"Jesus, that's a lot of shopping," John complained, already exhausted from having to keep up with his longer-legged companions.

"We could split up. Herc and I could grab groceries, you and Alex could get the chair and we'll meet back at that cafe we mentioned at one," Laf proposed.

"Sounds like a plan," Alex agreed. He took John's hand in his and they bounded down the sidewalk together, deviating from Herc and Laf's route.

Laf and Herc briskly entered a local grocery store, divided their list between them, and set out to find their assigned ingredients, looking to the world like a pair on a mission as they scoured the aisles for their items.

Before even half of the allotted hour had passed, they were standing before the bored-looking cashier. Laf handed over a mound of bills and coupons in exchange for a few bags' worth of groceries. "Want to grab some coffee?" Herc offered as they exited the store into the blinding sunlight and the bite of winter wind.

"Is the answer ever no?" Laf smiled, and they stopped by a coffee shop on their way to the cafe.

Meanwhile, John and Alex had meandered into a department store with conflicting interests. "I wanna go get my Christmas shopping done," John insisted.

Alex wrinkled his nose. "Christmas is two days away. Haven't you done your shopping?"

"No? Have you?"

Alex nodded smugly. "Been done for three months."

"Oh my god, you've got to be shitting me!"

"No. And I need my damn chair, okay?"

"Let's just split up, I'll meet you after I'm done looking at gifts, okay?"

"Whatever," Alex stalked off in the opposite direction.

\------------

"Babe, relax," Herc told Laf calmingly, even though he was concerned, too. He couldn't handle Laf panicking now. He took a sip of his coffee, though it burned his tongue, to seem as if everything was fine.

"But it's been five minutes, and they've still not shown up!" Laf bit their lip and tapped the arm of the chair on the veranda of the cafe anxiously.

"I'm sure they're fine," Herc insisted, as he opened his menu, pretending to consider his options, peeking at Laf over the top of it.

"I'll just...send a quick text. Just to check, I mean, I'm...they're definitely more than alright, I'll just..." Laf pulled out their phone and sent their fingers flying over the screen.

 **Laf:** where are you????

 **Laf:** ??????

 **Laf:** WHERE ARE YOU??????????

Laf set their phone down on the table, their hand trembling without the weight of the phone to steady it.

"Are you okay, babe?" Herc asked, putting down the menu, devoting his full attention to his significant other.

 

***********PANIC ATTACK STARTS HERE***********

 

Laf didn't even hear Herc. They were captured by their own mind, thrust headfirst into a hurricane of anxiety.

The tremors from their hand soon engulfed their entire body, their vision shaking as their heart pounded in their ears. Their blood ran cold, and all rosy color left their cheeks.

Where could they possibly be? They promised to be at the cafe seven minutes ago. They could be anywhere. There was no pointing in looking for them. Maybe they didn't know where the cafe was and had gotten lost. Maybe they took a wrong turn into some shady, perilous alley, where some predator had pounced on them.

They could be anywhere. They could have been abducted. A shadowy figure, a hoodie pulled snugly over their head to mask their features, lured them into an unmarked, unrecognizable minivan like any vehicle a small family might own. There was no way to track them or reach them.

They could have been taken before they even reached the department store. By this time, they could be out of the city, out of the state, possibly even out of the country. And there was nothing Laf could do.

It was all their fault for suggesting they meet back up at the cafe. They had been the one to mention splitting up. If Alex and John were dead...it was all Laf's fault.

All their fault. What happen if they were gone? They'd get a call from some random officer stationed across the country saying they came across them, dead for days, in a ditch. Or maybe they'd never be found, left to rot at the bottom of some distant lake or sea. And it would be all their fault. All their fault.

How could they face Herc when he realized that Laf had caused John and Alex to die? He would leave their relationship with absolute certainty. And then...Laf would be alone.

Alone, with no one to turn to when things went wrong, no one to huddle near when the night grew chilly, no one to take care of or love. They would be alone.

"Laf!" Herc grabbed their hand, attempting to break them out of their stupor. He tilted their upward, repeating their name. "Laf! Just breathe with me, okay? Ready? In...out...in..."

Laf's breathing slowly evened out and they seemed to return to reality. Their quivering frame stilled and their tensed shoulders dropped as they sank back into their chair.

"Are you okay, babe?" Herc asked, monitoring their pulse as he encased their hand with his far larger ones.

 

*********PANIC ATTACK ENDS HERE*********

 

Laf took a deep breath. "Oui...merci."

Herc kindly smiled at Laf, just as Alex and John tumbled onto the patio. 

"Sorry, we just...John wasn't...paying attention...to his phone...and mine died...sorry..." Alex panted, his chest heaving as he collapsed into a chair.

"It's fine. You're fine," Laf accepted the apology gracefully. 

"I'm starving!" John took a seat and cracked open the menu. "Let's order."


	3. Double Palettes and Pillow Fights

"Well, I guess we need to head to that makeup store," John grumbled. He could care less about the purchase, but if Laf was happy, so was he. Inside. Deep down inside.

"Yay!" Laf exclaimed. They couldn't wait to get their hands on some fresh makeup. "Can we go now?" Laf pleaded, like a small child begging for a treat.

"Fine," Alex sighed, resigned to several hours in the near future spent wandering around the stir in question. "Let's get going."

They quickly paid for their lunches, then headed down the crowded street to a little avenue with a store that always carried the newest makeup products. Laf bounded inside eagerly, their boyfriends trailing along at a distance.

"Mon dieu, they have the new palette I wanted. I need it!!!!" Laf quickly scooped up a palette then moved on to roam the other aisles. "Oh, the lipsticks are on sale. And I've been looking for a demimatte liquid mauve lippie with shimmer!"

"Shit," John murmured. He pulled out his phone to confide in his other two boyfriends.

 **John:** i hate everything

 **Alex:** what???

 **Herc:** why no laf in this chat?

 **John:** u know how i went xmas shopping

 **John:** and i bought laf a new palette

 **John:** it's that one

 **Alex:** o shit

 **Herc:** im sure they will love it anyway

 **Herc:** just give it anyway

 **John:** but i want it to be og

 **Alex:** u will figure something out

 **John:** ughhhhhh

 **John:** going to go follow laf around 

**John:** mother hen will be suspicious soon

 **John:** ily

 **Herc:** ily2

 **Alex:** ily3

 **Alex:** omgggggggg we are so cute

 **Herc:** i 

John tucked his phone away discreetly as he was dejectedly pulled by the hand down what seemed like countless colorful aisles, punctuated by ecstatic kisses. To be honest, Laf could have spent their whole life within the cramped, overflowing aisles, searching and selecting products into enternity. They finally hauled Herc, Alex, and John, to the cashier, after shoving all the brushes and boxes they couldn't carry into their waiting arms.

"That will be three hundred fifty dollars," the cashier muttered in a monotone after ringing up Laf's purchases.

Alex's dark eyes grew as wide as saucers at the price. He exchanged a look with Herc, who seemed equally confounded. Laf gaily handed over their credit card almost as if he had no cares of the price as Herc shook his head sadly. Laf bounced out with their purchases, their astounded boyfriends following in a stupor.

"I want to go home. You spent three hours in there, Laf!" Alex moaned.

"Come on, it was fun!" Laf pouted.

"Babe, not all of us are as...captivated...by makeup as you. But I liked being with you," Herc told Laf gently.

"Hmm. I am tired anyway, we can go home," Laf admitted.

"Thank god," John sighed in relief, legs aching from practically running to keep stride with Herc and Laf, who were at a biological advantage by having height to spare. If only they could loan him some inches. He knew Alex was in the same situation.

In the back of his mind, John was worried about Laf's gift. But that was a matter to handle another time.

\----------------

"What do you want to watch?" Herc  
asked. 

"Can we watch The Lion King?" Alex pleaded, puppy dog eyes in full force.

"No, Alex. No Disney tonight. Please, I'm going to die if I suffer through any more," John protested.

"Suffer? Such cinematic masterpieces are NOT suffering. We can settle this once and for all," Alex said.

"Pillow fight!" Alex cried, bringing a pillow down on John's back.

"You're on," John assured him with a whack on the legs.

"These children. Want to go back to the bedroom...?" Laf asked Herc with a single, raised, impeccably groomed eyebrow.

Herc smirked. "You're on," he said with a wink, and the pair retreated into the bedroom, already stripping down to their socks.

Oblivious, Alex grabbed another pillow, and as John dodged, Alex brought the other pillow upside John's head, dazing him.

Alex jumped up on the couch, crowing, "Aha! I have disarmed thee, grimy b--oof!"

John knocked Alex's knees out from under him with a couch cushion with a grin. "Not so fast!" He smothered Alex with a pillow and began to tickle Alex.

"Enough!" Alex yelled, and he flung John off his back. "I surrender."

"Hey, where are Laf and Herc?" John asked unknowingly, just as he heard the bed violently creaking and banging on the wall repetitively. "Never mind."

Alex stared at John. God, he was hot when he was all sweaty and flustered, dark tendrils of hair that had escaped his ponytail framing his face. "Want to go exchange your gift for Laf?"

"Hell yes. But first--" John pressed his lips against Alex's in a passionate kiss. Alex let his fingers become entangled in John's hair as John's slender, but sturdy hands encircled Alex's waist.

Alex emerged from the embrace breathless. "Have I told you how much I love you today? Enough of that. Let's roll."

The pair returned an hour later to Herc and Laf snuggling on the couch, bathed in a bluish glow from the TV.

"Where did you get to, mon amours?" Laf inquired, sweet as sugar and innocent as a puppy.

"To get away from you weirdos. Let me in there," Alex demanded.

John took one look at the movie and stormed away. "NOW you're on his side. No more Disney, pouring myself a brew!"

\--------------

John rejoined his significants an hour or two later. They were drowsily entangled and half asleep. Laf had laid their head on Herc's lap and let their hands become caught around Alex's arms as they spooned the petite man. Alex had curled into the fetal position, sandwiched between Laf and Herc.

John wiggled in between Alex and Herc, breathing in the scent of Herc's cologne, a thick musky aroma filling his nostrils. His significant others slowly began to warm him, and he eventually drifted into a pure dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always criticism is welcomed.  
> In search of a beta! Hmu if interested. Thanks for reading!


	4. Spin the Bottle and Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Lots of alcohol/partying/almost cheating in this one. A bit more angsty, but it resolves.

Herc woke up early, a rarity for him. He drank in his surroundings, wondering what had interrupted his slumbering. The sun was rising steadily, casting a dim light over the room. And highlighting an empty spot in the bed where Laf should have been. And then, it all came flooding back.

\--------------------------------

Herc had spent the evening out with his significant others at a "house party" over at Peggy's residence. Peggy had inherited a mansion from some distant relative who had kicked the bucket, and she was constantly throwing all kind of parties, from galas to bachelor parties. Working as a party planner who rented out space in the mansion meant she knew how to have a good time.

The pumping music that had been flowing through giant speakers all night ground to halt. Peggy drunkenly stumbled up onto a table with a megaphone she found who knows where. "Attention!" she yelled through the squealing megaphone, and all eyes were upon her. Even as disheveled as she was, her presence commanded respect.

"I think it's time for a little party game, huh?" she asked the swarm of people crowded into the massive great room. "I like to call this one spin the bottle!"

The air was permeated with the sound of hundreds of people declaring their assent. "Everybody group up and have a seat! I'll have some waiters pass around some bottles...but you'll have to drain them first!" Peggy hollered before stumbling off the table. And into Herc's arms. "Hi honey," she slurred sweetly, "Want to join my table? You can bring your little...friends."

Herc wildly glanced at each of his significants, who all seemed down to play. "Sure," he agreed. The foursome, plus Peggy, sat down a nearby table with a few other party goers around it.

"Oh, introductions!" Peggy exclaimed. "Maria has the dark hair in the red...garment. I don't know what it is, but it doesn't cover much, am I right?" She wiggled her eyebrows. "Eliza in the blue. Angie in the yellow. Them's my sisters. And then Aaron is beside Angie, and...who the hell are you?"

Alex gritted his teeth. "I know him. Hi, Thomas."

Jefferson replied, "Just _great_ to see you, Hamilton."

"Oh," Peggy responded, dazed, "I guess you can stay. Oh look, our bottle! Angie, you can down it."

"Damn right I can," Angelica said, feisty as ever without any inhibitions holding her back, "And don't call me Angie."

While Angelica chugged the beer bottle, Laf looked over to Alex. "Are you okay, mon chou?"

"I'm fine," Alex grumbled, as Laf squeezed Alex's hand.

Herc leaned over. "Just let us know if you want to go, okay?"

"Or if I need to give anyone a few good knocks," John added, the beer on his breath suffocatingly powerful.

"Thanks, but I'm sure that won't be necessary," Alex told him gently. He sighed. "Let's get this horror show over with."

\---------------- 

"That douchebag is next. Whadja call 'em, Alex?" Peggy said loudly.

"Thomas. Thomas Jefferson," Alex muttered irritably. He couldn't believe his luck. Of course he was sitting at the same table as Jefferson.

"Okay, well I wanna call 'em Tommy. Let's go Tommy!" Peggy told the poised man.

"I suppose," Jefferson said. He flicked the bottle, barely touching it as if it were filthy.

"That pretentious, arrogant fuck," Alex murmured. 

The tan bottle whirled around until it slid to a stop, its cap pointing at Alex quite plainly. "Jesus," Alex moaned.

Thomas grumbled, "Can I go again?"

"No backsies, them's the rules!" Peggy practically screeched.

Thomas pinched his nosebridge. "Fine. This means nothing, Hamilton."

"Alex, you don't have to--" Herc whispered.

"Hell yeah I do. You don't get to win if you don't play in the game," Alex retorted. He leaned across the table and let his lips lock with Jefferson's for a few seconds, then pulled away, middle finger pointed at the ceiling.

"Mon dieu, so cocky," Lafayette told John, who was more than a bit oblivious.

"Okay, Maria next!" Peggy said, excited. 

Maria leaned over the table, displaying her impressive cleavage. She gave the bottle a firm twirl.

Herc could see every detail of the cap pointed directly at him. He sighed. At least she was sexy.

She walked around the table to have a seat on his lap, avoiding his eyes. After she was settled, she pierced him with a sultry gaze before thrusting herself onto his lips. She worked her tongue through the barrier of his lips and explored his mouth.

Herc was completely oblivious to the world around him until he surfaced, his oxygen supply depleted to hoots and hollers. Maria got up, hips swinging, and blew him a more chaste kiss over her shoulder in contrast to her overtly sexual, unbreaking stare. With a swish of fabric, she sat back in her seat.

Herc was completely enraptured, until he noticed the absence of Laf and Alex. The flustered man got up from his seat. "Sorry, Pegs, I gotta go." He hauled John  
out behind him. "I'm going to drop you st home, ok? Then I gotta go find Laf and Alex." His gut was twisted in a knot of concern and guilt.

\---------------

 **Herc:** where are you??

 **Herc:** im sorry

 **Herc:** please come back

 **Alex:** laf went to gwash's house

 **Alex:** they arent ok

 **Alex:** im coming back soon

 **Alex:** just let laf be for now

\------------

"What have I done?" Herc asked Alex, "Think they'll ever forgive me."

Alex responded, "Eventually, but you really hurt them. It almost seemed like you enjoyed kissing someone other than us, and you know that they can be insecure."

Just then, the door to the apartment opened, and Laf walked through.

"Oh my god, Laf, I'm so sorry I hurt you. Can you ever forgive me? I'm such an idiot. I'm so sorry, Laf, I just--" Herc stammered, sincerely apologetic.

Laf enclosed Herc in their arms with an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "Mon cheri, I'm not mad. I needed some space, but I realize you didn't mean to make me...less. Do you know?"

Herc nodded. He glanced up st his smiling significant for a moment before engaging in a meaningful kiss with Laf. 

"I didn't sleep well. Want to go snuggle?" Herc offered.

Laf replied, "Same, let us go."


	5. Cough Drops and Tricks

Alex coughed violently as he pulled the duvet over his head. John stirred, his bleary eyes widening. "You ok, Alex?" Alex shook his head. "Want me to tell Washington you're sick?" Alex shook his head again. 

Voice hoarse, he whispered, "I can't miss today, I have a meeting with Jefferson, I have to go." Alex tried to sit up before John pinned him down. "John, I'm fine!"

"No, you're not, Alex. Stay here, I'll grab some cough drops and a thermometer," John insisted as he hurried away to gather assorted medicines.

Laf woke at the touch of Alex's burning forehead. "Mon dieu, tu es si chaude, mon petit lion, tu vas bien?" they said in their native tongue, forgetting their surroundings.

Alex murmured, "I'm fine. English, for John and Herc, ok?"

Laf nodded. "Sorry. Sometimes I just slip into..."

"No, don't be sorry!" Alex amended, "It's so cute. I love you, Laf."

John burst back into the room, various boxes and bottles spilling out of his arms. "So...I brought Ibuprofen, Tylenol, Aspirin, Tums, Advil, Excedrin, Midol..."

"What the hell? Where'd we get that?" Alex asked, dumbfounded.

"Umm...I think my sister left when she stayed with us? I don't know. I just grabbed everything we had. And I brought a heating pad, a thermometer, a tub of Vicks..." John continued, laying products on the bed.

"Some Tylenol is probably fine. And some acetaminophen. Bring me the thermometer," Laf demanded, "102. How...is that possible?"

"Standard system," Alex explained gently.

"Ah," Laf sighed, "You weirdos. Anyway, 400mg of acetaminophen now, and you can take 2 capsules of Tylenol at noon so you don't overdose. No work today."

"Huh?" Herc murmured, just awaking, "What's going on?"

"Alex is sick," John explained factually, "And he's not going to work, I swear to god..."

Laf quizzed Alex on his symptoms. "Chest pain? Sneezing? Coughing? Fatigue? Chills? Headache?" Alex nodded or shook his head in response to each question, his dark hair falling out of its disheveled ponytail with his every motion. "And I know your throat is sore...I'll put some of the Vicks rub on you, but you have to take the blankets off in order for the fever to leave more quickly. But we can snuggle," they told Alex authoritatively.

"No," Alex stopped Laf from getting near. "I--I don't want to get you sick."

"I will be fine, Alex. Let me just--" Laf unscrewed the top of the Vicks and dipped their long, slender fingers in. They massaged Alex's chest, their fingers gliding effortlessly over his chest in small, gentle circles until the thick, white cream was no longer visible on his skin. "There," Laf conceded, "Now drink some water. No nausea, yet, so we don't need to restrict for now. Just do not drink it all in one go."

Herc leaned over towards Alex. "I'm going to go to work, okay, babe? I'll text you later. You'll stay with him, Laf?"

"But of course!" Laf exclaimed, "You will need to go as well, John. We will be fine here, non?" 

"Are you sure?" John asked, hesitant. He didn't want Laf to feel pressured to take care of their obstinate boyfriend. Not to mention dissuade him from working. 

"It is fine. And remember, I studied medicine for a time in France. He will be better in zero time," Laf responded.

John and Herc exited the room to get ready for work, leaving Laf to pamper Alex.

"First," Laf said with a smile, "You need to let your voice heal. We will text today, oui?"

Alex nodded and reached for his phone.

 **Alex:** ok

 **Alex:** ily lafayette

 **Laf:** do not call me that

 **Alex:** ily marie-joseph yves roch gilbert du motier marquis de lafayette

 **Laf:** ,,,,,,,,,

 **Alex:** !!!!!!

 **Laf:** let us get you in bed

 **Laf:** ily2

"Enough," Laf interrupted, "You must be in bed." 

Alex submitted, laying back down in the bed before being propped up with pillows by Laf. "Water?" they offered, and Alex took a sip.

 **Alex:** can i have my laptop

 **Alex:** ill love you forever

 **Laf:** non

 **Laf:** you need to rest

Alex rolled his eyes and flung his phone onto a pillow dramatically. One couldn't do anything when sick. The soothing scent of eucalyptus and the synthetic flavoring of cough syrup filled the room, a concoction that lulled Alex back to sleep.

Laf walked out of the room once Alex was asleep. They prepared some canned soup and put it in a thermos for later. They also found a thick blanket to block out excess light from the window.

Meanwhile, in the bedroom, Alex turned on his side to check the time, breaking his slumbering ruse. It had been 45 minutes since he had taken the fever reducers. He pulled two ice cubes from his glass, putting one on the tip of the thermometer and sliding the other over his body to imitate a cold sweat, like that of someone with a broken fever.

 **Alex:** can you check my fever again? i feel hot now

 **Laf:** if it makes you feel better

Laf reentered the bedroom. "You do look like you've been sweating. Perhaps it had broken." They grabbed the thermometer. "It seems it has! You still need to stay home, but I suppose you can work a little...on how to fake being better."

Alex sighed, sulky. Of course Laf would have been on their guard. It was like him to try and get to work no matter what.

"I know you too well, mon cheri. That ice will help cool you, though. You could take a cool shower," Laf consoled Alex.

Alex shrugged. "Cough drop?" he asked quietly, hand extended. Laf unwrapped one and placed it in his hand.

"I can't have you working yourself to death. Take it easy, oui?" Laf insisted.

Alex complied and finally fell into a real sleep. Laf quickly kissed his forehead before getting his own laptop to catch up on his work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 soon!
> 
> Always in search of criticism/input.


	6. Mac 'n Cheese and Sick Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Irrelevant A/N  
> When you go to see Moana and your fan-person heart is already dying since there was an preview for google with a blurb of LMM's Tony speech and then you hear his songs. And sob.  
> In a packed theater.   
> Help me.

John had snuck out on his lunch break to a cafe with free wifi, unlike his archaic office. After he consumed a small army's worth of food, he opened his phone to texts from Alex and Laf.

 **Laf:** how is everyone? alex is about the same

 **Alex:** im here laf

 **Laf:** fine, i will not mother you

 **John:** jefferson is a bag of doll eyes covered in shit

 **Herc:** ok then

 **Alex:** did u punch him for me

 **Alex:** hi herc

 **John:** nah i wanted to but gwash was around plus jmads and i didnt want to piss them off

 **Alex:** ,,,,,,,cries

 **Laf:** mon chou

 **Herc:** babe

 **John:** wly

 **Alex:** wHAT

 **John:** we love you

 **Alex:** awwwww

 **Alex:** im just Very smol and Very gay

 **Alex:** i love us

 **Alex:** we are so cute

 **Herc:** I

 **Laf:** bye gtg comfort him, he is crying into a onesie

 **John:** gotta go ily

 **Herc:** same bye

Laf put their phone away and reached for an assortment of syrups and ointments and pills. They refilled the glass of water and started administering medicines and cuddles. One pill down earned Alex a peck on the cheek. A thick syrup earned a more passionate kiss, lips meeting lips. Laf smuggled in beside Alex while applying various tinctures.

"Alex," they said quietly, laying in bed beside him, "I think it would help you to take a shower. Clear your head."

Alex nodded from his mound of pillows. He slowly moved out of bed. The world seemed to tilt on its axis and he felt waves of heat and cool rush over him. His stomach clenched, and Alex knew he was a goner. Last night's dinner came rushing up almost as quickly as Laf to his side with a bucket. Laf held his hair away from his face with one hand and stroked his back tenderly with another. When Alex finally managed to catch his breath, Laf ushered him back into his bed. They left the room to empty the bucket, and returned with a cool washcloth. They gently laid it over Alex's forehead.

"Feel better?" Laf asked in a soothing voice.

Alex knew nodding just wasn't a good idea at this point, so he croaked out a nearly inaudible yes and an even quieter thank you.

"Bien sur, mon petit lion. It is all right," they whispered, dabbing at Alex's face with the cloth as gently as one would a newborn baby. Laf, finally satisfied, crawled into bed beside Alex.

Alex looked up suddenly, startled. "Please don't, I don't want you to be sick."

"If I am sick, it will be worth it for you, mon cheri, for I would rather be ill with you than lovesick away," Laf replied, their phrases punctuated by sweet kisses on Alex's ears and fingertips.

A small smile graced Alex's face as he succumbed to his drooping eyelids. Laf ran their fingers through Alex's tousled, dark hair, pushing it away from his face and admiring their lover's face, beautiful even in sickness.

A phrase came through Laf's mind, something from a wedding ceremony he was obligated to attend: To have and hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part.

That was the day Laf decided that they didn't want to get get married. They realized they needed to get married.

\--------------------

Herc was in the middle of negotiations with a stubborn, extravagant lady who insisted on actual flames coming from her ballgown. Even if Herc felt like trying to construct a fluffy dress of Kevlar, he obviously didn't have a pyrotechnic license.

So he couldn't be blamed for looking for an excuse to end the conversation. He neither wanted to lose one of his best paying customers nor his job, but there was no way he could fulfill such an order, and she refused any substitute for real flames.

So when his phone buzzed, he immediately excused himself on the grounds of a "family emergency". The lady shot him a glare and tsked but left promptly. Herc let a wayward sigh escape, bringing unwanted tension along with it.

**Laf:** alex vomited can someone bring home some tums

Herc sighed. Alex's immune system tended to be faulty since he rarely slept the amount necessary to function, instead deigning to burn the midnight oil while working on extraneous projects.

 **Herc:** on my way, i'll stop by the store

 **Herc:** i'm done with rich crazy ladies today

 **John:** home soon too since gwash didn't lecture us about fighting coworkers....

 **John:** ....cough...

 **Alex:** IM SORRY LET ME LIVE

 **Alex:** ONE TIME

 **Alex:** STOP DRAGGING ME WHEN IM SICK

 **Laf:** he is so cute and scrappy i cant

 **John:** rt 

**Herc:** rt

 **Alex:** rt 

**John:** ?????

 **Alex:** !!!!!!!!

 **Herc:** I

 **Laf:** just come home I need someone to cuddle because alex will not let me

Herc entered the apartment with a bag from the drugstore. "So I brought the Tums, and stuff for a family fun time activity. You're going to like it, Alex."

"Merci, mom ami. Alex, open," Laf instructed firmly, "You'll get better soon if you just take your medicines. Herc brought a surprise, too."

 

"Fine," Alex submitted, chewing the tablets Laf handed him.

At that moment, John flew in, practically sending the door off its hinges. "I'm back, and I brought food!"

Laf was already shooting Alex's dreams down. "Non," they said, "It will be worse." They refused to budge, even after Alex enabled his powerful puppy-dog eyed stare. Laf simply wouldn't cave.

John peeked into the bag. "Ooh, what's all the mac and cheese for?"

"Shut up, you asshole!" Herc muttered angrily, while Alex got a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

"Screw your dinners. Is this for Jefferson?" Alex asked, excitable as ever. 

Herc glanced off to the side. "Maybe?"

Alex ambushed Herc with as massive of a hug as he could manage with their respective statures. "ThankyouthankyouthankyouIwillloveyouforeveryourethebestIloveyousodamnbmmuchHerculesMulligan!!"

Laf arched one of their glorious, permanently well-kept eyebrows. "Well, we can eat, Herc can explain. I think I have some idea..." Alex paid no attention, instead shouting various phrases including "that macaroni-loving fuck" and squealing. If he weren't about to spill his guts, he would have been actually bouncing off the walls.

"Feeling better?" John asked with a smirk.

"Apparently, I don't need time studying medicine in France to heal a man," Herc quipped with a wink in Laf's direction.

Laf shot Herc a glacial glare, but turned back to Alex. "Mon amour, calm down, it will only irritate your symptoms!"

However, there was nothing anyone in the world could do to dissuade Alex from his frenzy over the possibility of laying a blow to a man e considered as a mortal enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefferson prankish thing chapter up soon! 
> 
> As always, I love and appreciate criticism/comments!


	7. Work Day and Practical Jokes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little cracky toward the end. Just let me live, okay?

Laf, Herc, and John sat on the floor by the couch where Alex was propped up. "If I'm not better in time to see all of this go down, I swear to god..." Alex trailed off.

Herc replied, "If you want to get better, sit back and relax. Okay, we'd oigjt to get started."

The three on the floor began carefully opening the many boxes of mac and cheese, emptying their contents into an assortment of pots, and meticulously resealing them so they would appear unopened, while Alex berated them from the sofa. "That one looks shitty, John" or "Laf, you missed _another_ noodle." 

John glared up at Alex. "When Washington retires, don't apply to be our boss."

"Why ever not, my dearest Johnathan?" Alex inquired, batting his long, dark eyelashes.

John winced. "How many times do I have to tell you? That is not my damn name, Alex!"

"Mes chers, pas de combat!" Laf reprimanded, not looking up from their work, the perfect picture of a model significant other.

"¿Por qué está hablando en francés otra vez? Jesucristo..." John combatted.

Alex joined in with the linguistic confusion. "Habeo aliam addere misce!"

"What the hell? Stop it, I hate you all!" Herc interrupted, irritated by his significants' multilingual abilities, having opted out of language courses personally. "We need to finish off these boxes."

A mere two hours later, all sixty-eight mac and cheese boxes had been emptied and closed. "Now for me to work my artistic talents," Herc said pridefully. He enlisted Laf to help him stack the boxes into a bigger, plain cardboard box, which was then wrapped impeccably by Herc in holiday paper. Once a ribbon arrangement had been constructed, the tag needed to be added. "Laf, you write on the tag," Herc insisted.

Laf scratched out, in their looping, swirling script, "To: Thomas". "What should we write the "from" as? All of our names? Anonymous?"

Alex, ever the logician, mused, "We probably can't write all of our names in the space. Maybe a pseudonym?"

"Bless you," John quipped.

Alex rolled his eyes impatiently. "Like we could have it from A Late Santa or Your Coworkers, or..."

Herc's face lit up. "The Perfect Poly Pals," he uttered, deadpan.

"I...actually kinda like it?" John hesitantly spoke.

"Same," Laf agreed.

Alex shrugged. "That's fine.

Laf scribbled the name onto the tag. "Next, we have a lot of pasta to cook."

The four spent another few hours cooking mass batches of mac and cheese. As they worked, they discussed what they could do with the final product.

"I mean,we could just eat it," Herc suggested.

"No!" Alex insisted, stirring the goopy orange concoction. "Go big or go home, I always say."

"Literally when have you ever said that?" John laughed.

Laf joined in. "Don't question him, mon chou. He is a bit...how do you say...not in his head?"

"Insane?" Herc asked.

"Cuckoo?" John added.

"Mad?" Herc responded.

"Crazy?"

"Bonkers?"

"A nutcase?"

"Delirious?"

"Oui!" they exclaimed, "So many words for the same thing."

"Well, back to what to do. I don't want to leave it edible. I want him to suffer," John said, nonchalantly. 

"Intense, much?" Herc bantered, siphoning excess liquid off some macaroni.

"What if we took everything out of his desk and put it in the supply closet in his office, and put the pasta inside his drawers instead?" Laf queried.

"Laf, you're a genius!" Alex cried out, ambushing then with kisses.

"Don't leave me out!" John pouted, joining in.

Herc interrupted by clearing his throat. "After all of this mac is cooked."

Herc kept true to his promise. As soon as the entirety of the pasta was cooked, the four shut off the lights and headed to bed. For cuddling. Amongst other things.

\---------------

As the sun began to make its ascent over New York City, Alex, already dressed and ready to go, began to wake his significant others. Laf and John were awake, to some degree, within a few minutes.

John, still tired, murmured, "I hate you, Alex. We could just go back to--"

"No!" Alex whispered excitedly. "You guys can come to work with me early to set up Jefferson's prank."

John sat straight up immediately at the reminder. "I'm awake, I'm awake. When can we leave?"

"Not until I've gotten mascara and brows on, at least, mon cheri," Laf called from the bathroom as they powdered and set their foundation.

"You look beautiful anyways, Laf," Alex reminded their significant other. "I'm going to go leave Herc a note. One, its going to be had if we wake him up this early, and two, he doesn't work with us, and he needs to get to work on time."

"Alright," Laf agreed. "I'll be ready soon."

"Hurry!" John insisted, bouncing beside the door impatiently.

\------------

Jefferson strode into his office briskly at 9am exactly. He prided himself on being punctual, as well as everything else about him.

He immediately spied the massive, wrapped present on his desk. He went over to it and inspected as if he were a gift connoisseur. He knock on the side and walked around it. The tag said it was for him. He saw no harm in opening it. Perhaps someone had finally realized how purely wonderful he was, and had indulged him for it.

To be honest, he was the best employee in the entire office. Not to boast, but he was always the cream of the crop in school and the trend didn't stop when he reached the workplace.

Intrigued, he slowly pulled away the wrapping paper, revealing a brown corrugated box. He flinched. How distasteful. He used a box cutter he had purchased abroad to carefully open the flaps, revealing...mac and cheese?

Jefferson practically squealed out of delight. Mac and cheese was his absolute favorite. Perhaps a secret admirer had seen his passion for the food and purchased him a mass order as a demonstration of their love.

He had work to do, so he lifted the surprisingly light box to the side of the room. Perhaps it was his muscled framed, but it seemed light as air itself. He picked up a box and shook it gently. Not a sound could be heard. How odd. He opened the box. Not a thing was inside.

Maybe that was a dud. Picked another, and the same phenomena occurred. He selected another. And another. All were empty.

He sat down, his spirits dampened. It seemed some underling had played a prank. No matter. He would just get to work. He opened his file cabinet for...

Whatever he has meant to grab escaped the boundaries of his quick, able mind. The drawers were filled with thick, creamy mac and cheese.

"My god!" he exclaimed, anguished. He checked his closet, hesitantly. Rather than a waterfall of macaroni, he was greeted by and avalanche of the contents of his office.

"HAMILTON!" he thundered as he glimpsed the small camera over the door recording him, as he heard guffaws wagging his way from the break room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A translation of the multilingual conversation at the beginning, because I know you're dying to know, but too lazy to pull up Google translate. If you bothered to do that...congrats on being inherently more productive than me.
> 
> Laf (in French): My dears, stop fighting!
> 
> John (in Spanish): Why is he speaking in French again? Jesus Christ...
> 
> Alex (in Latin): I have another language to add to the mix!
> 
> Thanks for reading! As always, kudos and feedback are loved and treasured.


	8. Party Preparations and Self Worth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooh yes, some angst ahead.

"So, like, are we going to do anything for New Year's Eve?" Herc asked from the kitchen, where he was carefully monitoring a pan of eggs. 

"I mean, I guess we could have a party?" John suggested, leaning against the countertops. 

Laf grinned. "We have to have a party! We could have the Schuylers over, we've talked to them a little, plus Aaron, Theo..."

John glanced at Alex. "We could have Madison over? I mean, he's not that great, but he's better than Jefferson, and we don't have that many friends to invite over."

Alex groaned. "Fine. He's decent. So that's...ten people? Food wise, you can't go wrong with pizza. 5 slices for ten people is 50 slices...let's just get 8 pizzas."

"Sounds fine," Herc agreed. "Maybe bring your own drink would work out the best? It would be weird to get about 10 cases of beer or whatever, and I don't know what anyone likes."

"Okay," John said, pleased with how their plans were shaping up. "So bring your own drink at...7pm? Too late, too early?"

"Non, mon amour!" Laf insisted, "That is perfect. We can also buy garlic bread and a bag of leftover Christmas candy."

"Sure. What are we going to do? At the party, I mean," Alex asked. "We could just put on whatever movies we have and just kind of hang out?"

"Okay," Herc said, dumping the finished eggs onto a platter. "I'll order the pizza ahead, and we can grab the other stuff."

"I'll start a group chat," Alex told his significant others, eagerly pulling his phone out of his pocket as Laf divvied up the eggs evenly between the four.

 **Alex:** NYE party @ ours. 7pm, bring your own drink!

 **Peggy:** yissssss

 **Peggy:** count me in

 **Peggy:** can I bring maria? we're dating now

Alex looked up with an eye roll, set his fork on the side of his plate, and pinched his nose bridge. "You know that chick that was hitting on Herc at that party? Peggy wants to bring her, they're going out. Apparently."

Laf sighed as they let their eyebrows shoot up, wrinkling their typically smooth, clear forehead. "As long as it's not a repeat. I'll be fine."

"If you're sure..." Herc responded reluctantly, nervously biting his lip. "I don't want her to act like that again, but we can always kick her out. I mean, this is our apartment."

 **Alex:** that's fine

 **Angel:** I'll chaperone them

 **Eliza:** same

 **Alex:** so that's the schuylers plus maria

 **Aaron:** Theo and I will attend.

 **Theo:** do we need to bring anything else?

 **Alex:**  
@aaron who else texts w perfect grammar  
@theo nah we cool

 **James:** i'll come???? but???? why me?????

 **Alex:** why????? not??????

 **Alex:** that's everyone

 **Alex:** see you tomorrow night

Alex sighed. "Everyone's coming."

"Is there a problem with that, mon ami?" Laf asked sincerely.

"I don't know," Alex started, "I just--I feel like--I don't know."

"Okay," Laf replied, concern easily audible in their tone. "Let me know if there is anything I can do."

"I'm fine," Alex assured them. "Let's start taking down Christmas decorations."

"Sounds like a plan," Laf agreed with a smile, as the pair retreated to the spare room to grab boxes to put the decorations in.

Herc called from the living room room. "John and I are going to the store, see you later!"

"Bye!" Alex responded, overly brightly, as he attempted to haul a box he was dwarfed by to the living room.

Laf noticed Alex's phrasing, how he stood a little straighter when talking to Herc, how he didn't really feel "fine".

"Honestly, Alex," they said firmly, hoisting a box onto his shoulder as the door slammed, "We need to talk. What is going on?"

"I dunno, Laf, I guess I've just been kinda out of it? Maybe I need to get more sleep or--"

"No," they interrupted as they shimmied through the doorway into the living room. "I know there is something going on, and I intend to find it out, Alex."

Alex exhaled deeply, sinking down into the sofa. "It's just, what if I'm not good enough?"

"What do you mean?" Laf queried, setting down he box, genuinely wanting to understand.

"I guess I just want to be the best. Jefferson and I are competing for that promotion, you know, and what happens if I'm not good enough for Washington? If I'm not good enough for him, will I be good enough for our coworkers, like Madison and Angelica? Will...will I be good enough for you?" Alex poured out, confessing the inner turmoil that had been plaguing him the past few days.

He continued on, as expressive as ever. "Like John is just so...quick minded. He always knows what to say, what to do, how to lighten the mood, how to fix an issue, the best way of going about something. And Herc is so giving. He never hesitates to share his lunch, or to give someone a discount, or care about what's going on with them. And you're absolutely captivating. I can't wrap my mind about how graceful, and elegant, and beautiful, and smart, and hardworking you are. You all have everything going for you."

"Why would you spend time with me? I'm just a big waste of time, and space, and money, and love. What's the point? Why am I even here, it's not like I'm making a difference, I just...why would you love _me_?"

Laf kneeled by where Alex was slumped. They titled his face up towards theirs and planted a secure, firm kiss on his soft, sweet lips. 

"Alex. I love you, mon amour. I love you because you are intelligent. You are wise. You never stop until the job is done. You are passionate. You are worthwhile. Why _wouldn't_ we be in love?"

Alex paused and looked up at the softened face of his lover. "Do you...really feel that way about me?"

"Of course, mon chou. I love you," Laf declared, enveloping Alex in a hug. 

"I love you, too," Alex whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Year's party special chapter up tomorrow (fingers crossed).
> 
> Kudos and comments are literally worshipped. Thanks for reading!


	9. NYE Party and Dares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible TW: revolves around partying and alcohol. Quick summary at the end if you'd want to skip this chapter. A little longer, but oh well. Like, almost twice my normal chapter, but I got too into writing this instead of normal person life stuff.

"I can never talk to Eliza or Angelica ever again, dear god," John moaned as he traipsed back into the bedroom where his significants where prepping for their party that evening.

"What happened, mon chou?" Laf asked as they primped in front of the mirror, running their fingers through their hair and adjusting their outfit.

"So, like, I heard a knock on the door, so I answered it, duh. And Eliza and Angelica were here early--"

"They're here?!" Laf exclaimed in a panic.

"Not anymore," John explained. "They just looked at me, and were like, 'We'll be back later'. So, I was super confused, but then I looked down, and I realized I opened the door like this!" John said, his tone escalating as he gestured frantically to his lack of clothing, save for a pair of Christmas boxers.

"I don't see a problem," Herc said, unknowingly. "You look really hot--oh."

"Merde," Laf breathed.

"Goddamnit, John, just put on some clothes, okay? We have so much to do!" Alex interrupted, fiddling with his shirt. "We don't have time for this, we still need to decorate, and there's only about a half hour until--"

"Alex, mon cheri, relax. Soon, they will have drank, and they won't notice a thing," Laf consoled Alex.

"They will be _drunk_ ," Herc corrected.

"Anyway, Laf is right. As long as we feed them, they'll be fine," John told Alex, massaging Alex's tensed up shoulders gently.

"Whatever," Alex sighed. "Are we ordering the pizza in?"

"Yeah," Herc replied. "All we have to do now is wait. I'm sure people will be here any--" A loud rap on their door could be heard.

"Guesses on who that is?" John asked. "Correct guesser gets froyo on me."

"Peggy," Laf suggested.

"Mmm...Angelica and Eliza are back," Herc supposed.

"I'm going with Burr and Theo," Alex declared.

"I'm hedging my bets on Madison. We'll see," John said as he hurried to open the door. "Oh, hi Aaron. Theo. Come in!"

"Are we too early?" Theo asked, a tad concerned.

"Not at all!" Alex assured her gleefully. 

"Wonderful," Aaron said plainly. "Here's some champagne we brought. You know, a new year's staple."

"Oh my god, thanks. That's...4 bottles? Hell, Burr, we have pretty much the same salary," Alex thanked him, taken aback.

Aaron rolled his eyes, only to be chastised by Theo. "Aaron, dear, don't be a killjoy. We also brought some chips, and I made a few dips, and a little host gift, as well!" Theo exclaimed energetically, producing forth some grocery bags, a few Tupperware containers, and a gift wrapped in silvery paper.

John quickly accepted the gift. "You shouldn't have, Theo...but I'll take it!"

Laf sidled up to Theo. "So sorry, I need to keep him on a leash, non?"

Theo laughed lightly. "He is too precious. Let me just set these things up..." She glided toward the kitchen, graceful as a swan, before laying out her wares neatly on the chipped Formica countertop.

"Do you have any champagne flutes? I didn't see a bar anywhere...so I assumed you didn't have a case of nice glasses..." Theo asked of Alex politely.

"Theo, don't..." Aaron butted in.

"No? Should we?" Alex inquired. Theo was the perfect hostess, so she was a prime consultant for all things party, however, in a much different manner than Peggy.

"Oh, they're a staple," she insisted, "Let me just run out, I'll quickly buy you some cheaper plastic ones for now. I'll be back, just a minute..."

Theo fluttered out the door as Angelica and Eliza returned to the apartment. "Good to see you clothed, Laurens," Angelica deadpanned.

John's creamy, caramel skin dotted with freckles flushed a deep pink. "I'm sorry, I--"

Angelica cut him off with a wave of her hand, powerful and dominant as ever. "Enough. It's fine."

Eliza practically walked into the room. She handed Herc a plastic bag. "We brought a bottle of wine. Well, that's what I chose. Angelica picked vodka. Don't ask me."

Herc laid the assorted alcohol in a tub of ice with a few boxes' worth of beer he had bought yesterday as there was another series of knocks at the door.

"I've got it," Laf called as they rushed to swing open the door. 

James came in, bearing a pack of beers and Monopoly. "Hi," he greeted Laf, "I brought Monopoly. Just in case."

"Thanks," Laf told him, bringing the beers to Herc for them to be iced down.

Alex paced by the television. "Uh, I guess Maria and Peggy aren't here yet. Should we...do something?"

James brightened. "I'll break out Monopoly!"

Angelica and Eliza shot each other glances. This could either end in sleep due to boredom or a coma due to boredom. At least Peggy would arrive at some point to kick things up.

\-----------

"You know," Alex spouted, "Monopoly is kind of a linguistic contradiction, if you observe the prefix and suffix, considering mono- is interpreted as strictly one, such as in monogamy, while the suffix -poly is translated as many, such as in polyamory, which is a rather fascinating word origin, if you deliberate--" 

The door was banged on loud enough for a noise complaint. "I've got it," John excused himself, escaping from the monotonous game. He opened the door, allowing Peggy to storm into the room as Maria trailed along behind her, a sunny day in comparison to Peggy's hurricane of activity.

"Ah, Peggy! Hello, it has been some time, hasn't it? Who's your companion?" Theo asked courteously. "This is James, I don't know that you two have met." Theo ensured James was distracted long enough for Alex to shove the pieces in the box and under the couch.

Peggy shrugged. "This is Maria. Girlfriend." She paused, before a grin broke across her face. "I brought tequila, rum, vodka, and beers. Let's get this party started!"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Party doesn't until Pegs shows up."

\---------------

"You guys wanna play truth or dare?" Peggy asked, wobbling over onto the living room from the kitchen where she had been doing shots with   
Maria.

"Not really..." Eliza trailed off, unheard over James' whoop of approval. 

"Hell yeah!" he hollered, sloshing his mixture of tequila and beer out into the carpet.

"As long as I can stay on the couch," Alex settled as he rubbed eyes bloodshot from crying at commercials for the ASPCA, curled up against John.

Angelica grumbled something unintelligible about how she wasn't responsible for their life decisions and Eliza set a box of tissues on the arm of the couch where Alex had resumed his crying session.

Aaron came up to her, alienated. "Want to play a nice, sober game of Scrabble?" he asked. The pair had been chosen as the designated drivers, since they were the least in favor of drinking themselves to death.

"Let's," she agreed with a sigh.

"Mind if I join?" Theo asked. "I'm not a fan of rowdy games, sorry."

"I don't blame you," Eliza told her, "Pull up a chair."

\------------

"Okay! Laf's turn!" James exclaimed.

"Oui oui mes amis! Je vais choisir James," Laf spoke confidently, drunk beyond comprehension of English.

Alex translated. "You're on the block, James."

James shrugged. "Dare, I guess."

Alex told Laf, "Il choisit d'être osé."

Laf nodded, and responded, "Je l'ose à essayer de cuire des biscuits pour moi, après avoir bu 3 coups de rhum."

"Three shots of rum, then you make them cookies."

"That's fine by me," James agreed, rising to move toward the kitchen, but stumbling over nothing and ending up on the floor. "I'm fine!" he called.

"You're up next, Angelica," Peggy announced loudly.

Angelica grunted. "John."

"What?" he sobbed, emerging from Alex's shoulder.

"Truth or dare," she reminded him through gritted teeth.

"T-t-truth is, I just love you guys so damn much, and I just love you, cause you're so great and nice, and I, just...that's the truth," he responded, sniffling as he went along.

Angelica rolled her eyes. "When did you fuck somebody for the first time? Who, where, I want details."

John stammered, "I guess it was my ex, Laura, I loved her, but she dumped me b-because I wasn't g-good enough and I j-j-just wanted t-to...to..."

Angelica stopped him. "Enough shit, crybaby."

"I'm bored. Let's go, Maria. Can we borrow you guys' bed?" Peggy slurred, not pausing for a response before dragging Maria into the bedroom. She stepped out a few minutes later, grabbed a small package from her coat, then drunkenly stumbled back into the room, and the clock of the lock was easily heard, but it certainly wasn't as loud as Maria's moans of pleasure that followed. 

Aaron popped in a random movie to drown out Peggy and Maria as Theo and Eliza dragged out pillows, blankets, and two small camping pads plus a yoga mat into the living room. They moved the glass coffee table out of the way, so no one could hurt themselves, and put away the alcohol. James was still hard at work on the cookies, and Eliza set up shop in the kitchen to prevent injury and mess. Theo coaxed various people into cocooning themselves in blankets, and Aaron passed out water bottles, insisted they drink periodically. 

Aaron flipped the channel to the New Year's countdown after party in Times Square as Alex and John sobbed hysterically about the past incoherently. Peggy and Maria never emerged, so Theo quickly picked the lock with a fork, making sure the pair had water for in the morning and rolled them to one side of the bed, leaving room for James on the other end.

When the cookies were appropriately burnt, Eliza ushered James to bed, while Aaron lifted a drowsy Angelica onto some pillows and covered her with a blanket. Herc and Laf had snuggled up on the floor and were sound asleep, so they also got a quilt to cover them.

Eliza pulled the blinds closed, collected some empty buckets for vomit, and laid out more water bottles on the counter. Theo made sure Alex and John were set on the couch before she and Aaron slept on camping pads. Eliza curled up in a soft chair with a blanket and slept in preparation for the onslaught of hungover friends to deal with in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, Alex, John, Laf, and Herc invite over the Schuylers, Maria (who is Pegs' new gf), Aaron, Theodosia, and Madison. Everybody except Aaron, Theo, and Eliza gets drunk as hell, so those three make sure everyone's okay and prepare to manage hungover people.


	10. Heartless Hangovers and Hot Dates

"Is that...bacon?" Alex inquired sleepily as he stirred beside John on the couch, waking after thick, greasy aroma of bacon wafted in from the kitchen in waves, washing over Alex and awakening his empty stomach and filling his nostrils. He slowly propped himself into a vertical position, head throbbing from a drink too many the night before.

"Yeah, and eggs. Theo went out and grabbed some stuff last night," Aaron murmured from the kitchen, not wishing to rouse the still sleeping partygoers.

Theo looked up from a lavender scarf taking shape in her lap, her knitting needles stopped a movement so fast they seemed extensions of her fingers. "Morning, Alex. Have some water, dear, and I left Tylenol on the counter. Just take it easy, okay, dear?"

Alex nodded his thanks before gulping down half a bottle, allowing the cool liquid to rush down his throat, quenching his seemingly insatiable thirst temporarily. John slowly regained consciousness beside his boyfriend. Alex shook the bottle gently and raised his eyebrows, offering to share. John nodded, polishing of the remainder.

Alex meandered into the kitchen, hand in hand with John. The pair took some Tylenol and a seat at the mismatched stools pushed haphazardly against the counter. Alex affectionately ruffled John's tousled, chestnut locks with a smile, and he pecked his boyfriend quickly on the cheek.

Theo abandoned her knitting needles for the battered coffee pot pushed to the corner, sending the scent of fresh grounds into the air, awaking Laf, who stumbled into the kitchen soon after, dazed and drowsy. They flopped on a pile of pillows. "Can I have some of that?"

"Not until you have some water!" Eliza chided, wagging her finger playfully as she entered the room.

Laf submitted and sipped on a glass she handed them. Alex offered, "Want some of the bacon Aaron's making?"

Laf shook their head, sinking deeper into his mound of cushioning, eyes closed in a defense against the blinding lights.

"Your loss," Alex shrugged as Aaron piled hot food onto his plate, sending a cloud of steam up, fogging the glasses he had opted to wear rather than attempt to insert his contacts into his sore, bloodshot eyes.

Laf caught a glimpse of the perfectly cooked meal. "Actually...I'll take some," they admitted.

Aaron laughed as he fixed a platter for Laf.

\--------------

Just a few hours later, Eliza held Peggy's head into a bucket, patting her back as she ushered her out of the apartment, the last drunkard she had to escort down their rickety apartment stairs that morning. Eliza had been slowly waking up the remainder of the slumberers, medicating them, give them water, and helping them to the car so they could go home and sleep more. Eliza sent a helpless glance at Alex before continuing out to drive Peggy, Maria, Angelica, and James home.

"Poor girl," Laf sympathized, "Always so sweet."

Alex nodded. "At least everyone's gone now." He exhaled deeply, and he almost seemed as if he folded in on himself reclusively.

"I take it you didn't enjoy the party?" Herc teased as he wiped off the counter.

Alex rolled his eyes. "Let's never do that again."

"I second that motion," John laughed.

"Oui, I don't like to see mon chou like this," Laf agreed.

"Guess that can be our resolution," Alex chuckled, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Herc rubbed his eyes and muttered, "I'll go strip the sheets and put on our spare set so we can go back to sleep."

"Thanks, babe," Alex called after him.

"Love you!" John chimed in.

\----------

Once the four were settled in bed, they were down for the count. Aside from waking up for leftover pizza periodically to silence their grumbling stomachs, they easily slept all day, entangled in the sheets and in each other.

By the time they were all awake for good the next morning, their hangovers had entirely vanished, leaving only a painful residual memory.

"You know," Alex mentioned casually, staring up at the yellowed popcorn ceiling, "We haven't gone on a date in a while."

"We really haven't..." Herc agreed.

"What if we go ice skating? My cousin is working a small rink, so we could get in for free, and--" John proposed, only to be cut off by Laf.

"I've never been," Laf interrupted, "And I don't want to hold you all back."

"Oh, it's no trouble, Laf!" Alex exclaimed. "We could teach you, it would be so much fun!"

"It would be a good time," Herc said in agreement with his boyfriends.

"I suppose, if you sure," Laf settled.

"Yay!" John cried. " I'll call my cousin."

"We can go today, let me pick out some warm clothes..." Alex trailed off as he hurried out of the room to the spare room in search of cool weather gear.

John bounced out of bed as he quickly dialed up his cousin. "I just can't wait!" he squealed as he waited for his cousin to pick up.

Laf consulted Herc. "Do you really think I'll be okay?"

"Of course, babe. You're so graceful, why wouldn't you be good?" Herc assure them. "I swear, you'll have a good time. Trust me." He gave their hand a quick, reassuring squeeze, his massive palms easily eclipsing their slender hands.

"Alright, I just don't want to be an embarrassment to you all," Laf murmured nervously, glancing off to the side.

"You will be wonderful. No stress, okay?" Herc responded.

"Okay," Laf replied as Alex thundered in, bearing a tower of clothing in his arms, blindly stumbling around.

Herc rose to relieve Alex of his burden. "I'm too damn short," Alex complained.

"But I love it!" Laf told him, "I wouldn't change you for the world."

Alex blew them a cheeky kiss. "So I brought thermals, windbreakers, thick socks, earmuffs, scarves, sweaters..."

"That's perfect, honey," Herc paused him before John bounded back in the room, finally off the phone.

"He said we can get in and rent skates for free, plus we can use his employee discount for snacks!" he related the news excitedly.

"Great!" Alex grinned. "We can leave at 2, since you said it was about half an hour out. And we can get dinner after...I can't wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and criticism welcomed! Thanks for reading, happy new year <3


	11. Ice Skating and Impromptu Kisses

"Which one is mine?" John asked Alex, referring to the four heaps of fleeces and knits Alex had placed on their bed.

Alex pointed to a pile predominantly consisting of ironic sweaters and long socks. "I picked out that stuff for you," he told John as he rushed to find Herc and Laf so they could receive their selections.

Herc wandered in a few minutes later as John struggled with a snug thermal undershirt. "Here, let me help," he offered, rushing to assist his boyfriend. Herc worked the fuzzy material over John's chest, stretching it so it would slide easily over John's waist. "There," he finished, satisfied with the result.

"Thanks," John replied, as he pulled a sweater over his head, mussing his perfectly arranged ponytail. 

"It's a shame you're covering up that hot bod," Herc teased, noting how the layers masked John's figure. "At least I can still kiss you."

John flung himself onto Herc, their lips locking together passionately. They shuffled into a chair, not once breaking contact, as John took a seat in Herc's lap. Herc's fingers slowly wedged themselves inside the thermal, cool against John's smooth back.

At that moment, as the pair were engrossed in their embrace, Alex burst back into the room, dragging Laf by the arm. "I'm going to look--oh," they paused.

John pulled back from Herc. "Jealous?" he grinned.

Laf smiled. "Of course not, I've got mon petit lion." They turned on their heel. "So which of these horrendous collections must I wear?" they sighed to Alex.

Alex gestured to a mound of color coordinated faux fur and wool. "Not bad," Laf admitted as they threw an imitation mink stole over their shoulders and struck a pose.

Alex laughed. "Herc, yours are the bigger set of the two left. Obviously.  
When you're done..."

\-----------

 

They packed themselves into a cab, embracing the heat that evacuated the January chill from their bones. 

**John:** i wanna ask the driver to put on a musical

 **Herc:** babe nO

 **John:** but we're all so gay ;-;

 **Alex:** *bi

 **Herc:** *demi

 **Laf:** *pan

 **John:** oKAY I GET IT

 **John:** do you think he has an aux cord

 **Laf:** non, mon chou

 **Alex:** john i will restrain you

 **John:** dEFYING GRAVITYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY

\-------------

They stumbled out of the taxi shortly after, dashing into the rink, only to be greeted with equally cold air.

"I'm cold," Laf complained.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Alex sing-songed.

John brought back their skates. "Come on, lace up and let's get going!" The rink was practically empty, save for a little girl who could have skated circles around any of them.

Once they were all ready to go, they wobbled over to the actual rink. "Ready?" Alex asked Laf.

Laf nodded shakily. They locked hands with John, who began slowly skating backwards, allowing Laf to use him for support. They put one tentative skate on the dented ice. Their other foot joined, and John began to pull Laf slowly down the ice, near the edge of the rink, allowing Alex and Herc to whizz by hand in hand.

Laf quickly got the hang of skating, so they rejoined Herc and Alex with John for a few brisk laps out on the ice.

Alex and John turned on their toes and skated backwards so they could all talk. "How's skating going, Laf?"

Laf looked up from their intense focus on their skates to answer, only to topple into the ice, sending chips of ice flying. Herc helped them up, chuckling. "Not so well, now," they finally wheezed out good naturedly between laughs.

"At least you seem to be having fun," John replied.

"Yeah, it is tiring, though," they mentioned.

"I've got an idea!" Herc interrupted, "Laf could take a break, and the rest of us could have a little friendly competition."

"You're on," Alex winked, and John nodded in agreement.

"I will just need a little help getting to the bench," Laf said, to be flanked on either side by Alex and John and escorted to the side of the rink. "Alright," they exhaled, "Herc first."

John and Alex stood to the side, allowing Herc to take center stage. He began skating, picking up speed and leaping into the air, landing on one blade right into a spin. He sped out of the turning motion, curving toward Laf, one foot extended behind him, parallel to the ground. He blew Laf a kiss and moved into a sprint back toward the center. He gave a little twirl before taking a bow.

Laf clapped gleefully. "Alex, you go."

Alex glided out into the the rink, leaping a few feet occasionally. He changed his pattern into a ever tightening circle until he was just spinning in place. He gradually slowed, then began to move forward again, ending with a long jump onto a single skate, his other leg extended upward in a dramatic pose. "How about that?" he called to Herc, smugly.

"My turn!" John cried, "I'm gonna win, I used to skate all the time at my uncle's lake," he bragged. He danced into the middle of the court, swaying side to side, his skating periodically interrupted by small spins. He accelerated in a straight line, soaring upward to land into a squat, which he somehow transformed into a leap forward, onto one blade, when his blade broke off from the impact, forcing him to land in his ankle. John doubled over as he collapsed to the ice. He threw his arms limply in the air.

Herc sped his way, scooped him up, grabbed the broken blade, and rushed him off the ice. "I'm fine," John insisted as Herc laid him down on a bench. Laf hustled over to take a look.

Laf, concerned, said, "Mon cheri, it is already swelling. We need to get this looked at by a--" 

John cut them off. "No, I'll be fine, I just--"

"No, John," Alex broke in urgently, "We're going to the hospital."

"I'm going to flag down a cab. Alex, return our skates. Laf, bring him out," Herc took charge.

The four got in the taxi. "Nearest hospital, please," Alex told the driver. "I'll pay extra if we're there quickly."

The driver nodded and navigated traffic to the hospital. Alex forked over some bills before helping carry John into the emergency room.

"It's going to be fine, babe," Herc whispered to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Criticism is much appreciated. Thanks for being such a lovely reader.


	12. Emergency Rooms and In Defense of Laf

"Could I have the family of John Laurens come to the reception desk?" a nurse asked loudly over the intercom, her voice telling of her boredom.

Alex dashed to the desk, along with Laf and Herc. "Is he okay?" he begged to know.

The receptionist faltered, fiddling with a name tag reading SAMANTHA, "Um...I don't actually know. He has a paperwork issue. He listed three spouses on his contact sheet, and I understand he is currently injured and may not be thinking clearly, something about sedation--"

Herc butted in. "He's sedated?! Can we see him? Oh my god..."

"Paperwork issue," she reminded him as she cleared her throat. "Could you clarify the relationships here? A spouse should be a single female," she asked, handing them a pen and pointing to the contact information sheet John had filled out.

"I don't see anything wrong with this," Laf persisted.

"Sir," the receptionist started, before Alex got the glint in his dark eyes that came to him when he saw an injustice and he was about to right it.

"Pardon me, but _they_ are nonbinary, and would prefer according pronouns and titles. Back to the paperwork, we are all his spouses. Polyamory, homosexuality, ever heard of them? I'm not sure the scope of your bigoted mind encompasses--" Alex angrily defended his significant other.

Herc jumped in. "Sorry ma'am, that paperwork is correctly filled out. Please call us back as soon as there is pertinent information to John. Thank you." The three stalked off back to their seats.

Laf gave Alex's hand a squeeze. "Mon cheri, I appreciate it, but that wasn't necessary, and I don't want--"

"She had no right to make assumptions. Besides, if we are treated any differently than other couples, I will file a discrimination charge," Alex explained, still glowering.

A few hours of reading worthless, aged magazines passed before they were told they could see John. They hustled out of the waiting room, Alex shooting the receptionist a triumphant glance as they passed her.

"Babe, relax," Herc insisted as they were led into a small room where John sat on an examination table and a doctor paced as she examined her files.

The doctor looked up. "Have a seat," she insisted."We took some x-rays, and John has broken his left fibula at the base, near the ankle. I suggest that he is casted for six weeks. Due to the severity of the injury, he needs to use crutches for the first three weeks. At that time, we will remove his temporary cast, and replace it with a walking cast. We have administered a sedative and minor painkiller here. He can take 400mg of Tylenol three times daily. No ibuprofen, it stunts bone regrowth. The price for this visit will be $2,865. The two removal and followup visits will be $175 each."

Alex nodded. "Of course. That plan sounds acceptable. You may also want to speak with your receptionist who worked with us about non discriminatory practices."

The doctor looked slightly taken aback, but eventually nodded. "Thank you for informing me. Our cast technician will be in shortly. We will bill you at a later date, and send information regarding the other appointments then as well. Good day." She strode briskly out of the room, onto the next patient.

As soon as the door clicked shut, Laf rushed to John's side. "Mon chou, how do you feel?"

He answered, "A little groggy, but it's okay. It doesn't hurt...much." He tucked a piece of his hair behind his ear.

"At least we have an excuse to pamper you," Herc smiled, ever an optimist.

"I won't mind that," John grinned as the technician entered.

"Good evening. John will be receiving a lower leg only 3-week cast, flat bottomed, and crutches. Ensure he does not walk on the cast only, it is damaging both to him and the cast. Could you put your foot on this, please?" the technician explained.

John laid his foot on the piece of metal so it sat at a 90 degree angle to his shin. The technician slid a tube of fabric over John's calf, trimmed off the excess, and laid cream colored strips of plaster in a basin of warm water. He carefully laid the strips in a pattern on the fabric, then tightly wrapped them around. While they hardened, he asked about the color John preferred for the out layer.

"So, you have pink, right?" John asked slyly. The technician nodded. "I'll take that!" John said enthusiastically as Laf pinched his nose bridge in disappointment.

The technician finished the process by adding a bubblegum pink layer, fitting John for crutches, and then explaining how to care for his cast.

"Take the medicines your doctor prescribed. When bathing, wrap it in a garbage bag and duct tape the top so it seals. The cast cannot get wet, so watch the weather for rain. Only walk on your crutches, and get assistance when you need it. Elevation is always beneficial. See you back in three weeks," he explained rapid fire as Alex took notes in his phone. The technician left the room as he told them they could leave once John practiced on the crutches.

John eased forward, slowly getting the hang of his crutches. "Ok. Free to go, let's roll. I'm starving."

They slowly left the hospital, Alex shooting another glare at the receptionist as Herc flagged down a taxi. They lifted John in and laid his crutches across their laps so they would fit in the cab.

Alex gave directions to their apartment, and they soon arrived. Laf let John ride on their back up the stairs, Herc carrying the crutches. 

"Wanna just have McDonald's? Tell me what you all want, and I'll go pick it up," he offered.

\---------

That evening, they sat on the couch watching terrible reruns and consuming their weights in grease, content just to be safe at home.

"Oh, shit," Alex swore.

"What is wrong, mon amour?" Laf asked.

"We go back to work tomorrow," Alex moaned.

Herc grumbled, "At least you get to work together instead of alone."

"That's true," John admitted, "At least I'll get loads of attention and slack cause of my leg."

"I guess t won't be too bad," Alex admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text-heavy chapter coming soon since I've kind of neglected that format. Whoops.
> 
> Criticism is much appreciated!


	13. Work Day and the Art of Being Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case this is a bit confusing. And because I'm too lazy to explain this in the actual writing:
> 
> Alex, John, and Laf work at Washington's law firm. Jefferson and Madison are also employees, and aren't together (at the moment), but there's obvious UST. Angelica is the real HBIC around the office, because she is a queen. Herc is a freelance tailor. And Gwash is just Very Done.

Laf muttered, "Just play it cool, I'm sure she won't notice. No big deal right?"

Angelica didn't even bother looking up from her already sky-high pile of paperwork as John, Laf, and Alex tried to sneak past her. "You're late."

Alexander tried to explain, "I know, sorry Angelica, the subway was too full, beyond comprehension, you can't imagine--"

Angelica waved them along, irritated, before returning to editing the interns' assessment case files. "I don't care. Your excuses are beyond _my_ comprehension, Hamilton, and an absolute waste of breath. I suggest you move on to the finance meeting already going on."

"Sheesh," John murmured as they turned the corner when he thought they were out of earshot.

"I heard that!" Angelica called after them, rustling some papers.

"Shit," John breathed as they hurried into the meeting.

"Ah, Mr. Hamilton. Nice of you to join us," Jefferson said, his tone dripping with overtones of disrespect as he side-eyed his entering coworkers. He reclined in his chair, with the air of someone who clearly thought they were in charge.

He shared a sultry look with Madison, who only seemed to enable Jefferson, rather than drag him back to reality. Jefferson rose from his chair and swaggered over to Alex. "Hope this doesn't happen again...sir."

Washington shot Jefferson a glance, asserting his dominance over the arrogant man, who assumed his seat again, intimidated. Washington reprimanded, "Have a seat so we can get started in earnest. Hamilton, I expect better of you, one of our premier lawyers, especially as the head of our new financial team."

Alex bowed his head apologetically, "Yes, sir. My most sincere apologies, sir. Now, the past quarter in financial review for the firm..." He stood, placing organized diagrams on a stand.

The entire room sank into a stupor such that even the most rousing speakers, such as Alex, couldn't regain their audience. Aside from two captivated listeners.

\--------------------

 **Laf:** hOW?? IS HE SO CUTEEEEEEE??

 **John:** I DNOT KNWO HE JSUT IS SOOOOOO CUTEEEEEEEE

 **Laf:** HES LITERALLY BEEN TALKING ABOUT $$$$ FOR TWO HRS

 **Laf:** WHO DOES THIS

 **Laf:** HES JUST SO CUTE ILH SM

 **John:** SAAAAAAAAAME I LOVE OUR BF

 **Herc:** wish i was there :'((((((((((

 **John:** NEVER FEAR FOR I AM VIDEOING HIM FOR YOU MY LOVE

 **Herc:** ty sm babe ily

 **Laf:** HES V V CUTE BUT HE TALKS FOREEEEEVER

 **Herc:** good luck shutting him up

 **John:** kinda wanna just go up and make out with him so he stops

 **Laf:** MON CHOU NON

 **John:** imma do it

 **Herc:** pls don't get all of you fired you know tailoring doesn't pay well

 **Laf:** mON DIEU HES DOING IT

 **Laf:** MERDE GWASH IS DOING HIS "dont look" STARE AT EVERYONE

 **Laf:** HELP I AM DEAAAAAAAAD

 **Laf:** ASDFGHJKLNSJDKC

 **Laf:** ,,,i want to join

 **Herc:** lAF NO YOURE THE ONLY VOICE OF REASON LEFT

 **Laf:** ,,,,,,,,,

 **Herc:** MARIE-JOSEPH PAUL YVES ROCH GILBERT DU MOTIER MARQUIS DE LAFAYETTE

 **Herc:** I S2G

 **Laf:** ,,,,,,,,

 **Herc:** but im so alone here

 **Laf:** ,,,,,,,,,,,,

 **Laf:** bye herc ily

 **Herc:** NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **Herc:** when you all get home i s2g you owe me some ~kisses~

\--------------

To: ahamilton@washingtonlaw.com, jlaurens@washingtonlaw.com, mjpyrgdmmdlafayette@washingtonlaw.com

From: gwashington@washingtonlaw.com

Cc: aschuyler@washingtonlaw.com

Re: Finance Meeting

__________________________

Hamilton, Laurens, and Lafayette,

Please never do that again. It disrupted the meeting and is incredibly unprofessional conduct.

If this happens again, there will be disciplinary action. However, you will not be fired because Hamilton pulls the majority of the weight in this office, and he won't work without Laurens and Lafayette.

G. Washington

\-----------------

To: gwashington@washingtonlaw.com

From: ahamilton@washingtonlaw.com

Cc: jlaurens@washingtonlaw.com, mjpyrgdmmdlafayette@washingtonlaw.com, aschuyler@washingtonlaw.com

Re: re: Finance Meeting

__________________________

Sir,

Sorry, sir. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again. My sincerest apologies.

A. Hamilton

\-------------------

To: jlaurens@washingtonlaw.com, mjpyrgdmmlafayette@washingtonlaw.com

From: gwashington@washingtonlaw.com

Re: Meeting

__________________________

Laurens and Lafayette,

Gentleman and gentleperson, I hate to say this...but thank you for the interruption. Just change your...method next time.

Don't tell Hamilton.

G. Washington

\------------------

To: tjefferson@washingtonlaw.com

From: gwashington@washingtonlaw.com

Cc: aschuyler@washingtonlaw.com

Re: Meeting This Morning

__________________________

Jefferson,

I will not tolerate such behavior from one of my employees to another. If this continues, there will be repercussions, as this has occurred previously, and childish behavior is not permitted in my firm. I have made myself clear.

G. Washington

\-------------------

"So we didn't get fired," John explained meekly, "But Gwash was less than pleased...and...you know..."

"As long as you have a job," Herc rolled his eyes. "You guys owe me a makeout session though. And a curry. Don't forget the curry."

"Are...are you mad?" Alex whispered hesitantly.

"I could never be mad at you," Herc laughed, breaking his austere facade as he stopped to kiss Alex's forehead.

"Now, about that make out session..." John steered them back. "I'm down. Anytime now."

Herc laughed, "You're on."

"But first, the curry," Laf insisted, volunteering to run and grab it.

"You're the best, Laf," Alex called as Laf swung the door shut.

\-----------------

The next morning, Laf knocked on Washington's dark, wooden office door. "If it's Hamilton or Jefferson, go away. Anyone else can come in," he sighed.

Laf entered, swinging the door open. "Good morning, sir," they greeted him brightly, trying to mask their qualms about approaching Washington following yesterday's events.

"Good morning Lafayette. Nice to see you instead of those squabbling..." he trailed off, "Anyway, is there something I can do for you?"

"Actually, yes. A few little things. I'd like it if we could fix my nameplate so it has a gender neutral or no title, and I was reminded by your email about how...lengthy my address is," Laf explained.

"I'll send you the form for the nameplate company and just run your final choice by me and I'll order it for you. I do understand what you mean about your email address, but I'm not sure what the best replacement would be?"

"Possibly just use the initials for Marquis de, and then Lafayette?" Laf proposed as if he hadn't spent an hour running suggestions by their boyfriends last night.

"Excellent plan. I can log into the domain and fix it, no big deal," Washington agreed.

Laf nodded appreciatively. "Thank you, sir."

"Anytime, Lafayette. I'll fax you the form. Close the door on your way out, please."

Laf shut the door carefully then bounded out. The meeting had gone better than expected. He would have thought there might have been some hostilities after yesterday's...disruption...but it had all been fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks you for muddling through this mess. I barely squeezed this one out today, but here it is. Hopefully better quality soon.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Any criticism is much appreciated.
> 
> ALSO dat casual Grofflin reference doe. Props to you if you caught it.


	14. Prodigy Ballerinas and Resolutions

Alex, John, Laf, and Herc sat cuddling in front of the TV, which cast a brighter and brighter light upon them as the sun retreated from the sky.

"Do we have any, like, New Year's resolutions?" John asked lazily, curled up in Herc's lap.

"Says the guy who is currently stuffing his face with chocolate caramel popcorn," Alex teased.

John harrumphed, sending a shower of popcorn fragments onto his blanket. "Shut up."

"About the resolutions, I don't think so, but we could make one," Herc answered thoughtfully.

"Ooh!" Laf exclaimed, and their eyes lit up almost as if they were light bulbs indicating a new idea forming in their mind. "We could work out together, I just bought matching workout clothes on sale."

Alex protested, "Do we have to?"

" _You_ have to," John replied readily with a smirk.

"You will, too, as soon as you're out of that cast, John," Herc insisted, "We can do cardio together! It'll be good for my balle--oh shit...you weren't supposed to know about that..."

"For your what?" Alex asked incredulously.

"For ballet, ok?" Herc replied indignantly, "I take ballet, you got a problem?"

"Non!" Laf exclaimed, "How cute! Why did you not tell us, mon amour?"

Herc shrugged. "I just...I don't know. Anyway, cardio!" He bounced on the balls of his feet. "Where are those workout clothes?"

"Hercules Mulligan, the ballerina tailor," John teased, socking Herc on his shoulder playfully.

"I'm this close to dragging you back to the ER and having them put you in a full body cast," Herc threatened.

\-------------

Suited up in neon spandex and patterned nylon galore, Herc led Laf and Alex in a warmup routine as John snickered from the sofa, still jamming food in his mouth.

"So, now that we're all warmed up, we can start. I pulled up one of my favorite videos on my laptop, let me get it..." Herc trailed off as he dashed into the bedroom to retrieve it.

Alex rolled over from his cocoon on the floor. "Why...did we....want...to do...this...again?"

"It's good for you, mon petit lion. You'll try for me, oui?" Laf persuaded him.

He nodded weakly. "I guess, but if I hate it, I'm never doing it again!"

"That's not how it works!" Herc told him as he came back in with his laptop. "The pain is when your muscles are building, it's good for you, babe."

"Whatever," Alex resigned, a touch of snark coming to him as he gradually regained his breath.

"Plus, if you do it again, I get to watch," John added childishly.

"Shut up," Alex groaned, finally, yet reluctantly, rising to his feet as he wiped off a layer of sweat already beading at his forehead.

"Finally," Herc sighed impatiently, eager to begin, "Let's get started."

As Herc powered through the workout, maneuvering through the moves with ease, Laf at least managed to gracefully perform the majority. Meanwhile, Alex had curled into the fetal position, melting into a heap on he floor. "I don't like it!" he groaned.

"But...it is good...for you!" Laf exhaled between heavy breaths as they cooled down with Herc.

"C'mon, babe, it feels better in the long run. At least cool down?" Herc begged.

Alex shook his head defiantly. "Not gonna happen."

"Mon ami," Laf tried to explain, "Yiu will be sore."

"Definitely," Herc agreed, "The lactic acid build up will--"

"Just leave me here to die," Alex halted him, fed up with fitness.

John joked, "I'll write your eulogy."

"It's already written," Alex protested,  
seriously considering John's proposal. "Wanna edit it? I shaved it down to nineteen pages."

John shook his head in disbelief. "Oh my god, Alex, are you shitting me?"

"Why would I not have it written?" Alex combatted. "To be honest, I imagine death so much, it practically feels like a memory. It could come any time, you know? In my sleep, seven feet ahead of me."

"Enough morbidity, Jesus," John stopped him, "Do I need to kiss you again to make you shut your trap? You know...I wouldn't mind that."

"No, Johnathan! Never do that again _especially_ in front of Washington," Alex pleaded.

"That's not my damn name," John threw back at his boyfriend, their banter having escalated in noise and in priority.

"But it is so cute!" Laf joined Alex's side. "What are you two even fighting about...this time?"

There was a long silence pregnant with tension, but for it was broken by John's guffawing. "I...I don't even know," he wheezed.

"Me neither," Alex admitted as he pushed himself onto his elbows. "Call it a truce for now. I'm starving."

"Post workout snack!" Herc announced. "To the kitchen!"

Slices of peanut-butter-honey toast were arranged neatly on a platter. John hurriedly hobbled along on his crutches behind Laf and Alex.

"Not for you, babe. You ate pretty much the whole time we worked out," Herc reminded John pointedly.

"So?" John pouted, slumping back toward the couch for a marathon of America's Next Top Model.

"So, do we want to workout daily?" Herc asked. "We need to formulate a plan if we want to see results with the blood, sweat, and tears."

"I don't care what you do as long as I don't have to work out," Alex complained.

"But, mon cheri! We love to be with you!" Laf tried to coax Alex.

"Nope. Not happening," he stood his ground.

"Whatever," Herc gave up. "You and John can be fat and dead and ugly together."

"I heard that!" John called from the living room.

Herc rubbed his temples. "Anyway, I want to do some stuff daily. What do you think, Laf?"

Laf nodded. "It sound magnificent, mon amour."

\-----------

Alec awoke the next morning in excruciating pain. "Why does it all hurt so damn much?" he groaned as he tossed and turned in bed, trying to find a position where he didn't feel like he was being stabbed in multiple areas.

"This would not happen if you cooled down," Laf reminded him.

"Well, it won't happen again, 'cause I'm done being fit. Just bring me all the pain mess we have. Maybe that Midol will come to good use after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mildly dead at the moment. Criticism/comments appreciated. Thanks for reading. <3


	15. Smoke Detectors and Insane Clients

**Herc:** i hate people sm rn you don't even know

 **John:** what happened??????????

 **Herc:** fire dress lady came back today and i just hate her a lot and this time she wanted matching ball gowns for her daughter's middle school dance

 **Herc:** mATCHING GOWNS FOR EIGHT (8) ELEVEN YEAR OLDS

 **Herc:** I HATE THIS LADY SO DAMN MUCH

 **Herc:** LIKE ~NO~ BUT I NEED THSI JOB SOOOOooo

 **Herc:** asdfghwkksnd

 **Herc:** "can i have 8 ball gowns? i want them to be matching, but different. knee length evening ball gowns are preferred. eight. like, i'll bring them in NEXT WEEK to make alterations, their middle school dance is on two week lol bye"

 **Herc:** LIKE !!!! who does she think i am, houdini??

 **Laf:** mon amour,,,,,,,,,

 **Alex:** just punch her in the face

 **Herc:** i can't just do that!!!! she's a client

 **Laf:** just come home as soon as you can

\-------------

"We should do something for Herc," Laf mentioned.

"He's had such a crappy day at work. Maybe we could make him a nice dinner?" John suggested.

"We could make him chicken parmesan! It's one of his favorites," Alex agreed gleefully.

"Do we have the ingredients?" John asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it's really easy," Alex waved him away.

"We can make a salad, and a soup, and a little drink," Laf added on, checking the refrigerator for various items, "I think we've actually got it all, let's get started."

The three assigned each other tasks to complete. John, a kitchen disaster, was the designated salad and slip maker. "There's no way you can screw those up," Alex insisted. Alex was in charge of creating the pasta and sauce, while Laf managed the chicken and searched for a unique drink recipe.

Laf started by finely dicing some bread and baking it for a few minutes in the oven with some assorted spices to create homemade breadcrumbs. They smashed the chicken on a cutting board with a mallet they found in the back of the closet, dipped it in an egg mixture and the crumbs, then baked them as well before trying to find an interesting cocktail recipe to both pamper Herc and deplete their supply of New Year's alcohol that had been left by their party guests.

Alex began by boiling some water in one bowl and some crushed and cut up tomatoes in another. He stuck a handful of spaghetti strands into the bubbling, frothing water to be cooked. They gradually softened into malleable noodles, and he put them aside in the microwave to keep them warm. He stirred the tomatoes as they broke down, occasionally giving John some pointers on how to avoid mutilating yourself with a knife while chopping lettuce.

John slowly, yet steadily, resized all of the components of his salad appropriately then combined them in a serving dish that typically sat gathering a layer of dust on their pantry shelf. He moved on to crafting a soup of his own design.

He piled broth and leftover vegetables in a pot he sat on the back burner. He mindlessly swirled his spoon around inside the pot, allowing the steam to escape upwards, causing condensation to form on the hood of the stove.

Alex peeked inside. "I'd add some carrots and condensed milk, possibly some celery, if I were you. It'll just be richer that way."

John complied and seasoned the soup in addition to the extra ingredients. He inhaled deeply, absorbing the delicious scents permeating the kitchen.

"Can't wait until all this is down so we can eat!" John shared as he set some plates and utensils on the table.

Laf nodded as they carefully rimmed some martini glasses in a coating of sugar. They glanced up at John's progress as they sliced some strawberries, grazing their finger just enough to provoke a reaction. "Ow, mon dieu!" Alex rushed over to them.

"Are you okay?" he asked, tenderly examining the finger in question. A small knick leaked a touch of blood, but it wasn't serious.

"Of course," Laf assured him. "I'll bandage it up, I'll be better than new."

"Good as new," John corrected them, "Anyway, I want you to check and see how this soup is coming along."

Both went over to investigate the pot. It received their seals of approval. "Here, Laf," Alex pulled out a chair, "Have a seat, I'll get the Band-Aid."

Laf sunk into the chair, awaitingAlex return. As Alex scampered back into the kitchen, the acrid smell of char greeted him. "What's burning?" he asked, fervently searching for the source.

The sauce was popping a fizzing by far more than it should have. "Oh, goddammit, the sauce is burning. I'll just use canned sauce," Alex settled.

"Let me find some for you," Laf offered, joining Alex in his hunt for a jar of marinara.

The pair emptied out the pan, and as Alex scraped off the burnt, stuck on fragments, he couldn't help but sense the tomatoes weren't the only thing overcoming. "Is...there something else burning?"

"My soup looks fine," John reported, lifting the lid to monitor its progress.

"The chicken!" Laf exclaimed as they rushed to the oven to remove it. Unfortunately, the patties had already been darkened beyond edibility. As they pulled out the pan, a trail of smoke reach the fire detector, which began to blare and screech as Herc trudged in the door. 

"What the hell is going on here?" he asked, not believing his eyes as the sprinkler system kicked on.

"...Whoops," John said sheepishly, "We were just trying to make you a nice dinner, since you had that old lady who's off her rocker today, and--"

"You didn't have to do that!" Herc broke in. "I'll call the landlord and tell her that everything is fine. We'll all go change, and we can just head to Olive Garden or something," Herc quickly came up with a plan.

"But--my soup!" John protested.

"I'll have it for lunch," Herc promised as he picked up his phone to contact the landlord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kNOW it's late, I'm sorry. I tried :'(((((


	16. Movie Night and Stressed Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Panic attack. I demoted where it starts, but there are mentions after it. Be careful!

"Wanna do something tonight?" Herc proposed as he lounged on the couch lazily, scrolling on his phone.

"Sure," John suggested, "We could have a movie night with the Schuylers."

"And Theo and Aaron," Laf reminded them.

"Do we have to?" Alex moaned. "Aaron's such a killjoy."

"Oui," Laf said as they placed a heap of clothing still warm from the dryer on Alex's lap. "He and Theo keep us all from drinking ourselves to death."

"Do we have to do the drinking thing tonight?" John whined, not wanting to show up to work tomorrow hungover.

"I wouldn't mind a night of sobriety," Alex admitted as he began folding the stack of laundry.

"Ok, then," Herc settled, "We can have them over at eight, eat whatever's in the pantry, plus all the stuff I'm sure Theo is going to bring, then watch a movie or two."

"Sounds like a plan!" John said as he collected his share of the laundry from Alex.

\------------

"Will you be okay?" Alex asked Laf once the two of them were alone.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Laf snorted nervously.

"Well...I know how you feel sometimes when there's a load of people in the apartment," Alex sheepishly muttered.

"I mean, I was fine on New Year!" Laf protested.

"You were drunk as hell and completely oblivious to the world!" Alex combatted.

Laf shrugged. "So?"

"Just...tell me if you want to get away, okay?" Alex huffed.

"Sure," Laf submitted, not intending to even get to the point where they needed an escape.

\-----------

"So what are we gonna watch?" Peggy asked impatiently as she flopped onto her elbows, her pigtails bouncing on her shoulders.

"What do you have?" Angelica queried as she sifted through their incredibly extensive DVD collection. 

Laf bounced on the couch cushion they were perched on. "I want to watch Disney!"

Angelica rolled her eyes. "Do you have anything _not_ marketed to children?"

"Well, I mean, no one buys _it_ anymore, it's free online," John smirked.

Angelica flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Oh my god, why am I friends with you all?"

"I ask myself that every day," Aaron sympathized.

"Could we watch Star Wars? If you don't have it, it's fine..." Eliza spoke up, a rare occurrence.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed, "We've got all six films, we can start at A New Hope."

"Can we...go back to the Phantom Menace? After the first three," Laf asked, biting their lip, monitoring the reactions of those around them.

"Go back to what?" Peggy asked incredulously. "Are you saying...you can tolerate the hellfire that is Jar Jar Binks?"

"They're an absolute disgrace, I know," Herc teased. "The only person I've ever met who enjoyed the prequels. Somehow."

"Ya'll are freaks," John stopped them, "Just put in so we can get on with it."

Theo bustled over and put the DVD in before making sure everyone was comfortably situated.

"Let's go!" Alex said as the opening screen flickered on.

\-----------  
*********PANIC ATTACK STARTS HERE*********

_Lafayette. What are you doing? Why are you with these people? Can't you see they hate you? They can see you, you're so embarrassing, mom dieu. They're all judging you based on what a mess you are. How are you like this? You're always ruining all of these things. No one is going to invite you to anything like this if you always run away and hide. They all know there's something wrong with you, they'll know for sure if you leave. But that's what they want you to do. To leave. You ought to know where you're not wanted. Just get out before they decide to throw you out._

Midway through Return of the Jedi, Laf excused themselves with a strange expression on their features and didn't return for several minutes. Herc took notice and, concerned, got up to find them.

He found them cowering in the corner of the bathrooms, shaking slightly and barely breathing.

"Babe! Babe, are you...talk to me, babe," Herc pleaded, bending down to their significant other's side.

"Babe, everything is alright. Deep breaths, right. Together. In...and out...in...and out..." Herc grabbed Laf's trembling hand and felt their pulse.

*********PANIC ATTACK ENDS*********

"Just keep breathing, you are doing great, you are okay, babe, just breathe. Stay here, I will be right back...I need Alex and John," Herc hurried to grab his boyfriends. He returned seconds later.

"Their pulse...it's just so fast and...I couldn't get their breathing to even out," Herc explained as he wrung his hands.

"Let me by them," Alex insisted, crouching on the cool tiles. "Laf, look at me. Ça ira bien, non? Respire juste avec moi, chérie. Prêt? Dans ... dehors ... dans ... dehors ... je suis ici. Respirez, prenez votre temps, Laf."

Herc and John exchanged a glance. Luckily, Alex was fluent in French from his time on St. Croix. They stood by awkwardly until Alex looked up. "Their pulse is better, so is their breathing. The worst is over now, but it was a really...strong one. They might just want to rest for minute. I'll stay with them."

Herc nodded. He and John left quietly. Herc suggested, "You might want to text Washington. I think you and Laf might need a mental health day, and I can probably get off, too."

John pulled out his phone to secure the day off. "It's fine with him. I think we all just need to rest."

\-----------

 

Late into the night, Laf and Alex having rejoined the group, everyone began to leave into the inky night.

When the apartment was empty, the four retreated to their bedroom. Laf sighed. "I'm so sorry, I just--"

"There's nothing to be sorry for!" Herc said.

"You can't control when they come, it's not your fault," Alex reminded Laf.

Laf exhaled. "Thank you."

"Lafayette, we'd do anything for you," Herc promised.

John added in, "I got Washington to approve us for a mental health day, and Herc managed to score a day off, too. We all just need...to breathe."

Alex rubbed his eyes. "Thank you, John. Let's just get some sleep, I'm exhausted."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This installment brought to you by the OBC recording of In The Heights. Bonus points if you catch all the low key references.
> 
> I know, I wanted this to be much fluffier than it is atm, but I'll try to fix that next chapter. Then again, come for the fluff, stay for the angst, am I right?
> 
> Side note: I accidentally deleted chapter two, and since I'm garbage, I deleted the copy from my word processor. Yay me! I'm going to be putting up a slightly different version at some point. Because I don't remember everything.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! See you soon!


	17. Pancake Breakfasts and Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major TW for suicide, suicidal thoughts, homophobia, internal homophobia, and depression. This chapter...is incredibly dark compared to the rest of this fic so be prepared. Basic summary st the end of you'd rather avoid those triggers.

John rolled over onto his back to gain a prime view of the ceiling in all its cracked, yellowing glory. Exhaustion still reigned over him. Rather than crawl out of bed to get ready for work, he designed to lay there passively. After all, he wasn't impacting anything by getting a few extra, precious minutes of sleep.

No one would notice. Or care. Even if he showed up late to work again, would anyone think about him then? Thinking of how Angelica dismissed him out of hand when he came in late a few days ago, he decided no one would. If no one even noted his absence, was he really even needed?

Probably not.

What was the point? There was no use in going to work, anyway, because there was no way he could ever rise to the top of his peers. He would always be outranked by others in his office. He was just a lowly assistant, really just meant to run errands and double check for errors. He was incredibly replaceable. Even among the three other people in his bed, he would always have the worst performance, whether in school, at work, athletically, musically, he simply wasn't the best.

And he never had been. Even in his own home, he was constantly upstaged by his siblings. Only an eye of scrutiny ever passed him, and he never failed to miss his father's expectations by a wide margin. What was so wrong with him that he couldn't please his father?

Even as a kid, he was never interested in Boy Scouts and sports, he preferred video games and time alone instead. And of course he was into theater once he hit high school. The taunts of kids demeaning him stung afresh any time he witnessed homophobia.

He was such a freak. Why couldn't he be like other guys? He might have salvaged his relationship with his father and his family if he would have just...held it in. He was just a loud mouthed bother that no one should want to be around. He had done nothing to deserve the three beautiful people curled up beside him.

Disappointment and disgrace. The words his father had spewed when he came out had branded themselves in his mind permanently, always swirling somewhere within the depths of in his consciousness. Disappointment and disgrace.

All he would amount to in his lifetime. Disappointment and disgrace. What reason is there to live your life if you have anything to live for?

His significant others would be absolutely fine without him. Completely normal. Their lives would just keep moving past him. He was easily replaced.

He and Laf shared the same humor. No loss in that aspect, nor in his brashness. Alex typically overshadowed what boldness John did possess. And Herc would easily fill the gaps in his romance. There was nothing new for John to add to their relationship, so they would be okay if he just...disappeared one day.

He hadn't communicated with any member of his family in six years. They had most likely long forgotten his existence. And he really only was ever hired to placate Alex. He didn't do anything else with his miserable life, so he wouldn't really be missed.

John sat up and hauled himself out of bed. He stumbled over to his crutches, silently cursing his clumsiness. What a waste of money he was.

A waste. A waste of money. Of food. Of space. Of time. Of love. No one had any reason to care about him.

He slowly edged out of the room into the bathroom. He sat on the lid of the toilet and stared at the open medicine cabinet. There was no one to stop him from opening each bottle and swallowing every multicolored pill until...until...

John slid off the seat into a helpless heap on the dingy, tiled floor. Alex rushed in momentarily. "Oh my god, John, are you okay?"

Laf followed closely. "Mon chou, what are you doing? Come back to bed!"

"I--okay," John submitted, as Laf scooped him up in their warm, strong arms.

"What's wrong?" Herc murmured as he yawned.

"Well," John started, "It's nothing. I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Alex insisted.

John sighed. He couldn't get anything past them. "I was just thinking about my dad and...stuff, I don't know. It's not a big deal."

Alex looked dubious. "If you say it isn't, I trust you, but I know about...how you get sometimes."

"You can always talk to us, babe," Herc promised, awake at the sight of John in distress and disarray.

"I'm fine, okay? Don't worry about it," John maintained.

"Sure," Alex raised an eyebrow, noticing his boyfriend's state. "Either way, let's get ready quickly so we can get pancakes before work."

John brightened. "Okay," he smiled.

\---------

Alex grabbed John by the arm while Laf and Herc had their backs turned. They rushed into the bathroom together.

"John," Alex pleaded, "Tell me what's wrong. I want to help you."

John shrugged. "Like I said, I was just kinda thinking about my dad. Just kinda South Carolina in general, really. And about how I was treated. It's alright. I'm...completely perfect."

Alex looked John directly in the eye. "John, I need to know what you were doing in the bathroom. I think we both know that this is important."

John glanced away and whispered, "I just wanted to...take them."

Alex pulled John in until their foreheads touched. "The pills?"

John nodded.

"John...I love you. And if you...I don't know what I would do. But...please don't. Remember that you can talk to me, John. I...was the same. Am the same. Remember that, John. Remember that we love you, and care for you, and care _about_ you."

John blinked and let a single tear roll down his face as he exhaled. Alex pulled him close. "You are more than fine. You are wonderful. We can sit here for a few minutes, but I know you want those pancakes.

John let his face break into a grin. "That would be lovely," he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small summary: John contemplates if he is really important or necessary in the world. He comes really close to suicide after letting negative thoughts take over his mind, but Alex, Laf, and Herc walk in on him. John insists he's fine, but Alex reminds him that he went through similar stuff, too, and that he's always there to talk. He comforts John so they can grab pancakes before work.
> 
> Thanks for reading this mess that came out of my brain today. I know, it's incredibly out of place in this fic, but I just needed to get this out of my head.


	18. Nail Polish and Sleeping In

Laf's eyes blinked open at the rays that the sun cast over their bed. A quick glance at the digital clock kept by the bed confirmed that they were on time...for work.

But today was not a work day. John had managed to get all of them a mental health day after a major panic attack on the part of Laf at movie night. There was nothing scheduled, just time to relax and to breathe for once, space in their busy schedule to them to mentally regenerate.

With that knowledge, they rolled over into Alex and fell back asleep. After all, the mind does require rest.

They reawakened to the light fragrance of lavender floating on the air and Alex laying a hot breakfast in front of them. In lieu of a tray, he used a lid for a board game to create a mini table for Laf's breakfast in bed.

"Mon amour, you didn't have to..." Laf protested, feeling half guilty for all the attention.

"But it makes me happy to see you smile!" Alex grinned, like a schoolboy professing his undying love.

A rosy flush spread across Laf's cheeks. "Alexander...je t'aime."

Alex brushed a few wispy hairs away from their face and kissed Laf's forehead fondly. "Moi aussi."

John stretched out beside them and yawned. They caught a glimpse of the clock and jerked awake, prepared to do whatever it took to get to work on time somehow.

"Relax, John," Alex reminded him, "It's mental health day, remember?"

John nodded and collapsed back onto the bed. He inspected Laf's breakfast. "Any for me?"

"Of course," Alex assured him, bustling off to go fetch the other half of the board game box and more heaping servings of eggs, pancakes, and ham.

John propped himself up on a stack of pillows. "So, what do we want to do today?"

Laf shrugged. "If we don't come up with anything, we could always do each other's nails. Like that one time..."

"Like a spa day!" John bounced up from his position excitedly.

"Exactly," Laf confirmed, "And I've always wanted to do that cucumber on the eyes thing that is always on the movies, non?"

"Me too," John admitted.

Herc opened a single eye. "What's going on?"

"Mental health day," John explained as Alex returned with the second box top for John.

"I want food, too," Herc grumbled.

"I'm not your damn maid...but I'll get it since I love you," Alex blew a kiss over his shoulder as he went back to the kitchen.

"He's so cute!" Herc admired Alex as he swished out of the room.

\-----------

"I'll take the the plates into the kitchen," John offered.

"Thanks, babe," Herc pecked him on the cheek.

"And I'll go get my nail polish! Do we have any cucumbers?" Laf asked.

Alex stared quizzically. "For the eyes! Like the do in movies," Laf explained.

"Oh," Alex sighed, "I don't think so, but I don't mind running out to get some quickly."

"Yay! Merci, mon petit!" Laf spun around in a circle giddily.

\-----------

Laf twirled a bottle of polish to the label faced the front and switched two bottles for a more accurate color order. "All eighty-seven, in order," they declared proudly.

Alex sighed. "You have a problem, Laf. Okay, Herc first."

"Do you have yellow?" he asked, scanning over the array.

"Of course! I've got sunny yellow, neon yellow, lemon, butter..." Laf listed off.

"That one looks cool," Herc pointed. 

"I think it'll suit you," John agreed.

"Perfect!" Laf shook the bottle in the air. They unscrewed the top and began brushing color onto Herc's thumb.

Herc shivered. "It's so cold!"

Laf shrugged. "Just stay still so it looks good."

"Okay," Herc agreed, paying attention to Laf's careful technique of smooth, even strokes.

"John, you should go ahead and pick out a color," Alex advised.

"Ooh, look at this red!" John said, examining it. "It's called 'Size Matters', oh my god. Children wear this shit! Does no one notice?"

"I don't know, John! That's such a stupid name! Whatever. I think it'll really pop on you, though," Alex offered his opinion.

"I'm gonna do this one, just so I can tell people the name," John giggled.

"Babe, no..." Herc protested.

"Alex, pick yours too, you can go after John," Laf looked up from their work.

"This one changes colors! Damn, this is so trippy..." Alex rolled a bottle between his fingers.

Laf glanced over. "I really like that one, it's called a multi chrome. Herc, you're fine. Get over here, John."

\-----------

"Let me do your nails, Laf! You need to relax anyway," Alex pleaded.

Laf submitted. "I want that blue over there," they pointed, and Alex began carefully and neatly painting their nails with the iridescent, glittery polish.

"I'll go make some nachos for lunch," Herc left the room, examining his nails.

Alex hunched over Laf's hands, strands of dark, wavy hair slipping in front of his ears. He paid them no attention if he even noticed them, he was entirely engrossed in ensuring Laf's nails were done justice.

Over ten minutes later, he sat back, each nail evenly coated. "Oh, dammit, we forgot the cucumbers!" Alex groaned.

"Nachos are ready!" Herc called from the kitchen.

"I have an idea," John grinned, revealing his dimples in all their glory.

\-----------

"Ok, the cucumbers are on," Alex confirmed.

"Open up," John commanded. "A little wider...there! Let me just..." he fit a chip into Alex's mouth. "Got it. Chew now."

Alex closed his mouth over it. "Mmm...good nachos, Herc. My turn to feed you."

Herc placed his cucumbers over his eyes and opened as wide as he could go. "How many do you think you can fit in?"

"You wanna bet?" Alex joked, placing a few chips inside before allowing Herc to eat them.

"Laf, your go!" Laf was already in the process of leaning back with cucumbers masking their view.

Herc carefully maneuvered a chip into Laf's mouth, careful not to mess up their liquid lipstick.

Laf chewed, biting back a laugh so they wouldn't choke.

Alex smiled. "Best idea you've had in a while, John. Your turn."

John got into position, and as Laf fed him a bite, Alex planted a kiss on his forehead.

Herc's nail polish:  
http://www.ilnp.com/funshine-smoothie.html

John's nail polish:  
http://www.essie.com/Colors/reds/size-matters.aspx

Alex's nail polish:  
https://www.livelovepolish.com/products/fun-lacquer-blessing-nail-polish-2015-new-year-collection?gclid=CMCBxInIttECFQERaQodgukA5w

Laf's nail polish:  
http://www.essie.com/colors/deeps/starry-starry-night.aspx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for reading! Have a lovely day/night.
> 
> Herc's nail polish:  
> http://www.ilnp.com/funshine-smoothie.html
> 
> John's nail polish:  
> http://www.essie.com/Colors/reds/size-matters.aspx
> 
> Alex's nail polish:  
> https://www.livelovepolish.com/products/fun-lacquer-blessing-nail-polish-2015-new-year-collection?gclid=CMCBxInIttECFQERaQodgukA5w
> 
> Laf's nail polish:  
> http://www.essie.com/colors/deeps/starry-starry-night.aspx


	19. Paper Snowflakes and Afternoon Naps

"Maybe we should take a nap?" Alex suggested, as he nearly nodded off at the table for the umpteenth time.

"Mon amour, how early did you wake up to make the breakfasts?" Laf asked, their eyebrows knitting together in worry.

Alex glanced off to the side, hesitating to speak, a rare occurrence for him. "I...uh...4:30."

"Babe!" Herc exclaimed, "You went to bed at two!"

Alex shrugged, playing off his lack of rest. "I mean, I guess I'm not that tired, I'm used to when I'd pull about three or four all nighters regularly, and..."

John shook his head incredulously. "Nap time is happening. I kinda want one, anyway."

"Same," Herc admitted.

"Do we want to sleep on the bed?" Laf wondered, "Or should we use the pullout so we don't sleep for more than an hour or two?"

"Ooh, I like the idea of using the futon," Herc answered. "I'll go set it up." He hustled into the main area to open up the unpredictably sinky mattress hidden beneath the flowery couch cushions.

John carried a towering armful of various quilts and throw pillows from the storage closet to arrange. Laf laid the blankets out and smoothed them down, before arranging the pillows to cushion and protect them from the metal springs and support rods that held the mattress in place.

Alex fluffed up the bed in a few places, eyeing how comfortable it seemed and making adjustments before declaring, "I think it's ready."

The four crushed themselves onto the bed, the folding legs creaking as they jostled into position so they'd all fit on the ancient mattress left by the previous renter of their apartment. While Alex ended up crammed in a corner and Herc and Laf's legs both dangled off the edge by far more than a few meager inches, but for the most part, they were cozily cuddling, in prime position for an afternoon nap.

Herc woke up with sleep swollen eyes, his muscles yearning to stretch out from the position they had been locked in for the past hour. He tried to extend a few limbs experimentally, to no avail, packed in too tightly to wiggle. However, he was more than content to remain curled up with his boyfriends and significant other at the price of aching joints.

Laf lifted their head slightly, still drowsy, and exchanged a telling glance and a sleepy grin with Herc, sympathizing over the lack of freedom as far as range of motion was concerned. They shared a mutual smile, before relaxing back into the nest of pillows and fuzzy blankets, leaning in close to the two men separating them, absorbing the heat.

John shivered, awoke,  
and recoiled into Herc's massively warm, welcoming chest, hoping to regain some heat. A chill swept through the apartment. Herc switched on the TV to the weather channel at low volume level so they would avoid rousing Alex from his slumber.

"Looks like there's a cold front moving through," John whispered, quickly scanning over the churned broadcast.

Laf nodded thoughtfully, twirling a section of hair around a single, manicure finger. "If it turns into anything, not that it will, do we have groceries?"

"Yeah," Herc murmured, "I grabbed a lot of things a few days ago."

"Good," John muttered, sinking back into his collection of liens gathered around him. "I want to go back to sleep now."

"Ok, I love you, mon petit," Laf mimed a kiss over Alex's back, which rose and fell evenly with his every breath. 

\------------

Alex awoke a few minutes later to a room where the only other conscious person was Laf, Herc and John both having fallen back to sleep. "Why's it so cold in here?" he complained, blinking away sleep.

Laf gestured toward the TV. Alex studied the flashing screen for a moment, then nodded. "Good thing Herc got groceries," Alex said after an instant or two of silence.

Alex energetically flopped on a soft pillow handmade by Herc. "Want to make paper snowflakes?"

Laf brightened. "Sure! As soon as those two wake up, we can make snowflakes and hot chocolate."

"Sounds like a plan," Alex confirmed, grabbing his phone to pass the time until John and Herc reawakened.

\------------

Herc lifted the lid on a saucepan, sticking a stained wooden spoon in and giving it a few quick stirs. He removed the spoon, replaced the lid, and laid the spoon on a small dish. He leaned against the counter and observed Laf leaning over John and directing him in removing bits of the paper to create the most ornate snowflake.

"I don't get it. We're just gonna throw all this shit away when we're done. What's the point?" John sighed, exasperated as he flung his folded piece of paper on the kitchen table.

"But it is fun!" Laf protested.

"It's just stupid," John huffed, folding his arms determinedly against his chest.

"And we get to be together, and they look pretty in the window," Alex attempted to persuade John into continuing his work as he unfolded his finished creation, unveiling a marvelously intricate pattern of gaps in the paper.

"But not as beautiful as all of you!" John remarked as he flew around the room, pecking each of his boyfriends and his significant other on their cheek and throwing his arms around their torsos affectionately.

"Love you, too, John," Herc responded. "Hot cocoa's ready, by the way."

Alex and John simultaneously made a mad dash for the pot of syrupy sweet liquid. They both collided into Herc, who dropped the pot in shock, causing the lid to clatter on the floor and the contents to spill out onto the faded linoleum.

"Oops," Alex stood up from where he had been knocked to the floor, quickly moving to avoid a burn, guiltily biting his lip. 

Laf rubbed their temples as they stood to grab a towel to mop up the mess. "What am I going to do with you all?" they teased, shaking their head, their curls bouncing as they left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for relaxing, fluffy chapters! See you tomorrow.


	20. Birthday Cake and Office Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for twenty chapters of this mess.  
> Special birthday edition in honor of everyone's favorite fighting Founding Father!  
> Also: I finally rewrote Chapter Two and uploaded it.

John bounced on the bed. "Happy birthday, Alex!" he exclaimed, "I made you coffee!"

Alex groaned and turned over. "Shut _up_ , John. It's not a big deal."

Laf was immediately awakened. "It is your birthday?" Alex nodded mournfully. "Which one?" Laf inquired, as they leaned onto their elbows.

"Twenty four," Alex reluctantly answered.

Why don't want you want us to make a big deal of it? We do care, you know," John wondered quizzically, puzzled by Alex's disdain for his own birthday.

Alex shrugged and finally decided to open his eyes. "It was never that big of a deal when I was in foster care, I guess just not used to having such a huge fuss over me," he explained.

"Sad. We can fuss over you, though, when we get back from work!" John replied as Alex covered his head with a pillow.

"Wait," Laf interrupted, "Where's Herc? Mon amour!" they called.

He responded from the kitchen. "I'm in here making Alex eggs to go with the donuts I got dorm that shop he likes."

"You didn't!" Alex said in shock as he stumbled out of the bedroom, his hair a tousled, unruly catastrophe.

\-----------

 **Laf:** are we making alex cake or what????

 **John:** idk tbh

 **Herc:** imma make him one on my lunch break

 **Laf:** ily  <3

 **John:** you da best herc 

**John:** in fACT

 **Laf:** merdeeeee

 **John:** you could say he's 

**John:** doing a ~hERCULEAN~ GOOD DEED

 **Herc:** can shoot him in the mouth

 **John:** can i show alex this chat after he has his cake

 **Laf:** yes to herc, no to john

 **John:** bai ily

 **Herc:** ily2

 **Laf:** ily3

\------------

Herc snuck into the apartment on his lunch break to bake Alex's cake, sending plumes of flour and the scent of chocolate through the apartment as Laf and John tried to organize an office celebration.

"If everyone could pay attention for a moment," Laf declared in a clear, projected voice as he stood in his chair, easily visible over the cubicles in the office.

The low him of office activity ground to a stop. "It's Alexander's birthday, so John and I have brought in cookies, we'd just appreciate it if each of you could wish him well I exchange for one. Thank you!" Laf announced before stepping down from his chair and popping open the box of cookies in anticipation of the stream of coworkers.

Alex ducked his head as his ears turned an intense red. While John and Laf could be a rich embarrassing, they meant well. Alex awkwardly thanked everyone who forced a compliment in hope of a cookie. When Jefferson strolled by, didn't even have a chance to open his mouth before Alex dismissed him out of hand. "Go back to work, Jefferson," Alex commanded bitterly, waving a hand as he turned back to his computer to continue his work.

Jefferson gritted his teeth, but complied. He'd do anything for Alex. Not that he even liked Alex, he was just really...aesthetically pleasing.  
And witty. And fascinating. And hot. Not that Jefferson cared.

\------------

Alex slumped into the apartment, slung his briefcase to the side, and collapsed onto the sofa. "I'm so tired," he moaned.

"Hope you're not too tired for tonight," John winked.

Alex rubbed his eyes. "Oh, dear god, no."

"I meant our special public activity, but if you want to..." John grinned slyly.

"No!" Alex burst, "Just bring me a toaster waffle."

John complied. "Only because it's your birthday, darling."

Alex rolled his eyes at John's impromptu waffle delivering choreography as he shoved nearly its entirety into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out like those of a chipmunk.

"Don't spoil your dinner!" John chided. "Your choice."

"Can we go get sushi?" Alex requested, reclining on the couch once more.

"Of course," Laf agreed, emerging from the bedroom, having changed out of their work clothes.

A key turned in the door. Herc came through. "Hi, Alex. Who's your birthday?"

"Fine, I guess," Alex responded temperamentally.

Herc raised his eyebrows. "Geez. Let eat the cake first."

"Cake?" Alex brightened.

"Yeah, dummy, I baked it during my lunch break. Dark chocolate cake with dark chocolate frosting," Herc described it.

Alex licked his lips. "Let's go for it. Then sushi, and whatever John had planned."

Herc retrieved the cake from the refrigerator and carefully laid it on the table. Laf nearly stuck in some candles and lit them before dimming the lights.

Herc pulled out his phone to video. "Ready?" The three of them sang Happy Birthday, John warbling out of key, Herc singing a harmony he had learned in choral classes, and Laf sending with their heraldically angelic voice.

When they were finished, Alex paused. "You know, that song is actually copyrighted though its composers are long dead because of--"

"Shut up and eat your damn cake!" John butted, jamming a fork in Alex's mouth, effectively silencing him, however temporarily.

"Mmm..." Alex appreciatively shot Herc double thumbs up as he chewed. "Serve yourselves. It's so delicious!" he raved, dark crumbs spilling onto his shirt.

"Here," Laf made their way over and brushed the bits off before bestowing Alex with a quick kiss.

\----------

Over dinner, Alex asked John, "What are we doing tonight?"

"You'll see," John replied mysteriously as their food arrived.

As they exited the building, Alex tried to find out once more.

"You'll know when we get there," Join elusively dodged the subject.

They pulled up in front of an arcade known for its laser tag facility. "John..." Alex sighed.

John grinned. "I know you love it, don't deny it."

Alex let his facade slide. "Maybe I do."

They four suited up, Alex and Laf on one team, Herc and John on the other m, and prepared to wage war.

When the timer began, they spilled out into the obstacle filled room. Alex immediately caught a glimpse of John trampling across a platform, and Alex shot him with ease. As Alex celebrated his victory quietly, Herc slid amongst the shadows to fire at Alex.

"Hey!" Alex yelled, and he turned in hot pursuit, laughing as he ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That casual Jamilton though...
> 
> Comments/criticism are adored. <3


	21. Wintry Precipitation and File Storage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit crappy since I'm currently dealing with assorted flu symptoms, but I wanted to get something out for you guys so...here it is.

**Laf:** sooooo you know that potential for that wintry precipitation stuff that the weather dude was talking about all morning

 **John:** uh huh........what about it????

 **Laf:** lOOK OUTSIDE YOU DUMBASS ARE YOU BLIND

 **John:** i 

**Alex:** look at what????

 **John:** same i can't see anything

 **Alex:** same

 **Laf:** eXACTLY

 **John:** oHHH

 **John:** yeyeyeyeyeye

 **Herc:** i'M RUNNING OUT OF A CAB TO YOUR OFFICE RN

 **Herc:** THERE IS MUCH SNOWY THINGS

 **Herc:** IM A BLOCK AWAY HOLD ON

\-----------

John left his cubicle to meet Herc at the door of the office. "What the hell are you doing here, Herc?" John murmured through gritted teeth with raised eyebrows as Herc burst in through the door, allowing a gust of wind to rush through the gap. 

"Have you not been watching the weather?" Herc asked as he brushed a later of snow off his jacket. John shook his head. Herc, exasperated, sighed, "There's this big winter storm system rolling through."

"Oh. Is that what those bags are about?" John peered inside the plastic bags dangling from Herc's forearms. 

"Yeah, groceries, just in case," he explained, setting the bags in the corner.

"I'll go...I'll go mention it to Washington," John excused himself. "Just tell Angelica you're here."

"Oh, sweet jesus," Herc moaned in anticipation of his run in with the fiercest of the Schuyler sisters.

\-----------

John rushed around the corner and knocked on Washington's heavy wooden office door. Washington called from inside exhaustedly,  
"I already told you, Jefferson, we _cannot_ have a macaroni and cheese variety potluck!"

"It's Laurens, sir," John responded, a touch confusing but not truly surprised.

"Sorry, Laurens. It's unlocked," Washington sighed audibly through the door.

John swung the door in and entered. "Uh, sir, I'm sure you've been very busy, but uh...there's a bit of a...storm going on outside."

Washington looked up from his computer. "Your point?"

"Sir, just look outside," John tried to get his boss to understand.

Washington rotated the blinds and did a double take at the whirlwind of flurries masking the usually visible skyline. "(I...see. Ah, perhaps it would be best if we all just stayed in the office until it lightens up."

John nodded. "I just wanted to make sure you knew, sir."

"Thank you, Laurens," Washington turned back to his work, effectively dismissing John.

John shut the door behind him as he left. He stopped by Alex's cubicle to debrief him in the proceedings. "So Herc showed up. And, like, Washington was totally oblivious. He said just to stay at the office until it lightens up. Whenever that is."

Alex spun in his chair away from his computer. "You're kidding." John shook his head apologetically. "Fu--Jefferson!" He exhaled, blowing a chunk of hair out of his eyes.

"I know," John sympathized, giving Alex a quick, absentminded pat on the back. "I'm gonna go tell Laf, okay?"

Alex nodded mournfully, and John scurried off to Laf's cubicle. He knocked on the partition. "Laf?"

"C'est quoi?" they asked, turning to face John. 

"Washington said we're just going to hang here until it stops, mostly."

"That's fine as long as we have enough coffee," Laf reasoned. "Otherwise, Alex and Jefferson will be at each other's throats. Well, more than they usually are. You know."

John laughed, as the overhead fluorescents flickered and dimmed before finally darkening for good.

Jefferson could be heard from the other side of the room, "Oh my god, where are the mechanics?"

"Uh, caught in the raging snowstorm?" Alex argued, rapidly standing, rising to the challenge. "Workers' rights. They're a thing."

"Hamil--"

"Gentlemen!" Washington interrupted, his presence immediately and easily commanding both respect and attention, "A little order, please. I have some candles and flashlights. It's pretty close to the end of the work day, so you all can just take it easy. I'd li it if you all would remain here until the weather clears a bit for safety reasons. And...Hamilton, Jefferson...stay out of each other's ways, please."

Alex sat back down reluctantly as John, Herc, and Laf paid a visit to his cubicle. "So," John smirked, "Do you want to make a fort in the back room?"

"Yes!" Alex agreed, immediately bouncing right back out of his chair. The back room was filled with a whole forest of trees' worth of ancient files left behind by the last business occupying the space that had never been cleaned out, plus a few other odds and ends that had no traceable source. And it was known universally in he office as a not-so-secret "break" area.

The four of them retreated to the room and began arranging. Herc lifted the heavy, dust coated boxes in order to create walls a few feet high under Alex's direction and Laf's eye for detail. They laid some random coats they found tucked in a corner on the floor as cushioning and brought in a flashlight to minimize flammability.

Alex crawled in and settled, resting the strength of the walls before determining that a single box probably had twice his weight in useless records. "This is...actually really cozy. Well, more than I expected."

"Yeah, but I'm still kinda cold," Herc complained, drawing his knees near to his chest and resting his chin in his kneecaps.

"I can fix that," John assured him as he leaned in and locked lips with him.

Alex and Laf shrugged and joined in. The quartet wound up piled on the floor in a warm mound, kissing whoever happened to be nearest at any given moment. Time seemed like a separate entity, and they could have spent an eternity with each other if Jefferson hadn't burst through the door, dragging Madison behind him, light from the doorway illuminating them as they broke away.

Laf wiped their lips off quickly, pulling away from Herc. "Thomas! We...uh..."

"My god," Jefferson sighed, his shoulders sagging. "I just...at this point..." 

No one expected Jefferson to haul Madison into the makeshift fort behind him. 

Alex's jaw hung in shock temporarily, before he recovered, pressing up against John once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I have the day off school tomorrow for weather and I'm a touch inspired?
> 
> Kudos/comments are adored, much like I adore my readers <3


	22. Snow Banks and Secret Kisses

Who knew an abandoned room filled with decaying paperwork could prove to be such a comfortable place to exist? Especially when one had several people at their disposal to kiss.

All six of the storage room's occupants emerged no earlier than two hours later, rosy cheeked and sweaty. "Gentlemen," Washington greeted them, glossing over the elephant in the room, "We were just saying that it may be the best time for quite a time to get home, so do as you see fit."

"Thank you, sir," Alex gave a small wave as he thrust his way through the arms of his coat on his way out he door, closely followed by John, Laf, and Herc.

When they finally got into the apartment, all chilled to the bone, they piled under a knot of blankets. "You know," John reckoned, "That was not a bad time."

"Not at all," Alex agreed. "Especially when Laf picked me up and just kind of held me for a while, like a pseudo spoon, kind of."

Laf, bewildered, contemplated what to tell Alex. They sat up. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I...don't think that was me."

"Shit."

\------------

 **Thomas:** so

 **Thomas:** in the storage room

 **Thomas:** i kissed alex

 **James:** <333333

 **Thomas:** bUT

 **Thomas:** idk if he knew it was me

 **Thomas:** :'"(((((((

 **James:** im sure he'll realize he loves you someday

 **Thomas:** fingers are v v Crossed

\------------

Alex exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair, released from its eternal ponytail. Had Jefferson meant to share a kiss with him? Or was it all a happy accident? Or maybe Jefferson hadn't realized. Maybe he did and was immediately filled with pure disgust. How had Alexander Hamilton ended up tangled up in a passionate kiss with his enemy, a man he's despised from the beginning?

Alex lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The one thing troubling him? He was probably only about a third of James' size so how did Thomas end up kissing him? And more importantly...why didn't he mind? And most importantly, what about John, Laf, and Herc? What implications did this have for their relationship?

God, and how could he face Jefferson at work? There was a lot to work through, but luckily, Alex had years of practice staying up late, pondering life's mysteries. He just needed to put it aside. Write it off as a one time mistake. Everything was going to be fine.

\------------

Ice still clung to any surface it could grab onto and snow still littered the ground when Alex awoke the next morning to a message from Washington telling him not to come in to work since the roads were still too dangerous for travel. Alex sent a quick confirmation message then gently drummed on John's shoulder with his fingers. "John," he whispered, "Wake up."

John sat up slightly, cracking an eye, before relaxing back into a pillow. "What do you want?" he grumbled, clenching his eyes shut, defending from the bright light flooding the room from the window.

Alex's dark eyes shone excitedly. "The roads are still really icy, so we're not going to work. So we should go sledding!" Words poured out of his mouth like the snow still steadily falling from the grey sky.

"Oh," John turned back over, clutching a pillow to his chest, "Later. I wanna sleep."

Alex sighed and jumped out of bed to get some work done. He pulled on one of Herc's sweatshirts, hung on his petite frame, a million sizes too large. He pulled is hair into his trademark ponytail and took a seat at the desk in front of the bluish light of his computer. Several minutes later, Laf sidled up to his new office chair and placed their hands on his hunched shoulders as he typed. 

They leaned in and kissed Alex's forehead gently. "What are you doing, mon petit? We need to be at work soon."

Alex sat back in his chair, tearing his gaze from his laptop and his hands from the keyboard. "No work since conditions aren't great. Want to go sledding later?"

Laf went to go make some coffee in the adjacent kitchen. "Oui, but that doesn't answer my question. What are you working on? And on a day without work, too."

Alex looked over guilty. "A report for Washington over office statistics regarding the last year's cases."

"The one due in two months?"

"Um..."

"Alex!"

John meandered in. "Is there coffee?"

"I'm making _my_ coffee, darling. Laurens, Tell this man John Adams spends the weekends with his family," Laf tried to get John on his side preemptively.

Alex jumped in. "Two things. John's Adams doesn't have a real job. Anyway, so we're a family?"

Laf flushed. "I mean, if you don't want to be...I just...merde...I..."

John came up to Laf and slung a comforting arm around their waist. "Yeah, we're a family."

Alex nodded. "I didn't meant it like that, I just...don't know what to call our...thing. Relationship? Group?"

"Well," Laf exhaled, "I guess we're a family now."

"I like that," Herc wandered in. "Family."

John quoted, "Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind."

Laf whacked him on the back of his head affectionately, grinning all the while. Herc rolled his eyes, "Anyway, what's this I hear about sledding? And why are you wearing my sweatshirt?"

\---------

Laf whizzed down a hill and shrieked as they tumbled into a ditch, sending snow in an arc behind them. "My hair!" Their ever-coiffed hair had been flecked with white bits of snow and missed from its perfect arrangement.

"Babe," Herc consoled them, hurrying over to help them up. "It looks great. You always do."

Laf stood up and huffed, "Sure."

"But wasn't it worth it?" Alex pestered from atop the hill, visibly bouncing in his toes even a few yards away.

Laf sighed. "Well...I guess so. If it makes you happy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a touch short and illogical, I'm just Very Smol and Very Sick.
> 
> Also, aaaaAAAAAAH at the Jamilton. Please lmk what you think about pursuing that storyline, and what you want to see about that angle. I have a couple directions I'd like to go, but I want to know whatnot you guys think.
> 
> Ideas/feedback are always lovely! <3


	23. Dinner Dates and Slippery Forks

"I want someone to come cuddle me," John whined over the clacking of Alex at his computer from his horizontal position on the sofa.

"Coming!" Laf called. They bustled over. "What is wrong, mon chou?"

"I missed you all," John murmured as Laf nuzzled his neck, curling up next to him, their limbs mingling with John's.

Alex spun around in his office chair to face them. "But we've been in the apartment together all day."

"Yeah, but like, we haven't been _together_ together, you know?" John mournfully leaned into Laf, their heartbeat thumping against his head comfortingly.

"Yeah," Herc agreed, casually leaning against the doorframe leading to the bedroom. "And we haven't had a nice date in a while, either. Like, something other than stopping for milkshakes or something."

"We can fix that," Laf sat up. "We could go to that Italian place that Herc likes." They cuffed John on the shoulder playfully, and bent down to kiss him on the cheek.

"Sounds like a plan!" Alex settled. "I want to work on this report for a few more minutes and then we can go at seven."

Herc nodded. "And Laf and I can pick out matching clothes for us.

John (loudly) assented at the same time Alex protested. "We're going to look like fools, it's kinda fancy there."

"But Herc knows what's good with clothes, and Laf is just refined as hell, so whatever they pick will be really cute," John reminded him.

"That's...true. Fine," Alex sighed. "Now shut your damn mouth so I can work!"

\-----------

Alex cast a critical eye over the sweater selected for him. "So, like, are you sure this won't be too casual? Especially with the black skinny jeans. I mean, don't get me wrong, like, oh my god, it's totally adorable and one hundred percent my aesthetic, but--"

"Alex! Talk less!" Herc interrupted. "You're going to look so cute, it's perfect."

"Okay," Alex roughly yanked his t-shirt over his head, messing up his ever present ponytail, and flung it into a corner almost solely reserved for soiled clothing. He threw on a basic white button down reserved for these kinds of occasions and wiggled into the forest green pullover and pants. He gave a little twirl, grinning brightly. "Is my modeling to your satisfaction?"

Laf squeezed Alex in a quick, yet heartfelt embrace. "You look gorgeous, mon petit!" they admired, looking to Herc for his additional opinion. Herc nodded approvingly from where he sat off to the side.

John sashayed in with his own unique flair, donning a black and emerald flannel paired with a cheeky coordinating bow tie. "Looks lovely," Herc marveled.

John stuck a hand on his hip. "Don't I always look great?"

"Of course, darling," Herc laughed. "We'd better he'd out soon, before John's ego inflates any more," he chuckled.

\-----------

Laf gracefully waltzed in through the double doors of the restaurant on Herc's arm, their many faceted earrings catching the light and their silky, knee length skirt swishing with their every movement. Meanwhile, John and Alex clutched each other's arms as if they were each others' lifelines, their entirely overwhelmed expressions all too telling that they felt out of place.

"I forgot got just _how_ fancy it was here," John whispered as he took in the jewel toned evening gowns, crystalline chandeliers illuminating each table, and the tuxes worn by the waiters.

"It's be too expensive for us, except Herc tailors the chefs' uniforms for them, so he gets a discount whenever he eats here," Alex murmured to no one in particular, talking only in an attempt to appear more calm.

John nodded vacantly as a hostess clad in a impeccably form fitting skirt suits ushered them to a table laid with about eight too many sets of utensils and more glasses than they knew how to handle.

"...someone will be along to tsk your orders shortly," she finished her spiel and left to go seat another table.

"Holy shit, it's fancy in here," John breathed, gawking at his surrounding.

Laf shot him a pointed glance as they picked up their menu. "Herc will order for us tonight. Let's do...the lasagna fritta as an appetizer, and merlot for everyone. We can get a cab home."

Herc nodded. "We can just do two of the shared platters with a sampler of some of their specialties."

"Does that come with spaghetti and meatballs?" Alex asked genuinely.

Laf halted and stared at Alex. "You're kidding."

Alex shook his head, earnestly bewildered at Laf's incredulence.

Laf shocked, exasperated. "Just follow mine and Herc's lead? I'm sure you're completely lost, too, John."

John admitted his ignorance with a nod of the head a waiter approached the table to take their orders.

"Yes," Herc spoke up, "We'll start with merlot for each of us, lasagna fritta for the appetizer, and two of the shared platters. Thank you."

\------------

They platters and shared plates were set on the table with a warning that they were hot and the waiter abandoned them so they could savor their meal.

"Use the outside forks first, and eat everything in the same order as Laf and me," Herc muttered under his breath, subtly instructing Alex and John in how not to make complete and utter fools of themselves.

John attempted to grip the slender handle of the salad fork, but it eventually slid out from between his fingers onto the the dark wooden floor, clattering for what seemed like an eternity. It seemed as if they eyes of every patron in the entire facility were trained on him as he flushed a deep pink. Laf raised their eyebrows, shaking their head slightly, silently communicating that he shouldn't lean down to retrieve it.

John moved on to the wine that had been poured into a gold rimmed wineglass. If there was one thing he could handle in this restaurant, it was going to be the alcohol. And he knew he'd need all the alcohol he could get in his system in order to survive the torture known as not knowing what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor, clumsy John! <3
> 
> Again, I really would like to see your thoughts on the Jamilton plot line. If you're kind of bugged by its presence or you're just dying to see more, I want to know how you all feel about to.
> 
> <3 Thanks for being such lovely readers!


	24. Forgiveness and Remembering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an emotional doozy. Potential TW for death/hospitals. Not a main character, but it affects a main character.

Alex stood up, flinging his chair back onto the floor behind him with a crash. "I can't fucking deal with you, John!" 

John rose as well, coming over to Alex's side of the table, "I'm sorry, Alex, I--"

"Damn right you're sorry, you--you--you--get the hell out of my way!" Ale pushed his way past John and stormed out of the restaurant.

John called after him to no avail. "Alex! Come back!" He hurried out in the opposite direction, burying his reddened face in his coat.

Herc returned to the table. "What happened?" he asked, noting his absent boyfriends.

Laf shook their head. "John was cracking jokes and made one about Alexander's mother, and..."

Herc nodded. "I'm sure he didn't mean to offend Alex, he just forgot, and Alex just gets so intense in the heat of the moment."

"We've got to find them," Laf prioritized.

"I'll go pay," Herc agreed, subtly flagging down their waiter.

\-----------

The cool metal slats of the park bench were undeterred from their mission to chill Alex's bones by his jeans. Alex crumpled up part of his coat to lay his head on as he settled on the bench, staring up at the velvety, dark sky adorned with glimmering stars.

Amidst all the splendor of the night, all Alex could keep in his mind was his mother.

_His mother smiled weakly at him from the hospital bed, the surroundings all sterile white walls. "Alexander," she rasped, almost imperceptibly patting the bed. Alex drew near, sticking his hands in his hoodie and glancing away, unsure what to do. He hadn't been allowed to see his mother after she was whisked away in that ambulance a few nights ago after her condition worsened suddenly. He could still see the glowing lights fade away into the darkness as his neighbor came over to force him back into bed, the usual routine whenever his mother had been admitted to the hospital in a desperate attempt to cure her, however temporarily._

_He typically wouldn't have been allowed to see her at all until she had been discharged and taken home. But he knew, deep down, that this hospital visit was different. The doctors stood back, conferring against the wall, as he clambered into the bed beside his mother. He shot a glance at the doctors, but when they didn't shoo him away, his worst fears were confirmed. There was nothing more that could be done at the small town hospital._

_"Mama," he softly breathed, brushing his fingers across her near colorless cheeks, avoiding the tubes running into her nose._

_"Baby," she responded. "I love you, you know that?"_

_Alex nodded as a lump expanded in his throat and tears pooled in the corners of his eyes. "I love you, too," he breathed, choked with emotion._

_She smiled at him. "Lay with me."_

_Alex complied, cuddling close to her. The fact that the doctors hadn't objected meant that his mother..._

_"Alex," she caressed his hair, "Do you know?"_

_He nodded._

_"Baby, as long as you know that I love you, that's all you need. Make me proud, and remember that I love you. No matter what I always have loved you and always will love you."_

_"I love you, Mama," he gasped._

_A tear escaped from each of them, rolling down their cheeks and leaving a shining streak. He could feel her chest's heaving and her faint pulse gradually slowing, and he knew she was fighting, but it was inevitable. His blood ran cold as she spent her last breath on him. "I love you, Alexander."_

_And like a flame that flickers out too soon, she had died, she was gone._

_Sobs racked Alex's body, shaking him to his core as he held tightly onto the body beside him. "Mama," he heaved._

_The doctors stood to the side, allowing him the luxury of these precious final goodbyes. "I love you, Mama," he cried into her chest, his tears leaving dark, damp marks on her hospital gown._

_"Sir?" A nurse tapped his shoulder, unsure how to proceed with her job._

_"Just a few more minutes. Please," he begged, but he was sent away, tears streaming down his cheeks._

Alex allowed the tears that came with remembering to flow freely down his cheeks. This was her favorite park as a child, she a had told him many a time. On vacations to the city she had grown up in, they used to take the unsellable loaves from a baker friend and feed the birds together. Before she was sick. Before she was gone and before Alex was left to muddle through the lousy foster system back on the island.

Laf sat beside him on the bench. "Alex," they gently tapped him on the shoulder. 

Alex turned his face to gain a view of Laf. "I...she's gone," he murmured between heaves.

Laf opened their arms. Alex nodded and leaned into the embrace. "Je'taime, mom petit."

"Thank you," he whispered.

Laf began to reason with him. "You know that John loves you, too. He would never want to hurt you. It was an accident."

"I know," Alex whispered miserably, "And I blew up at him. He probably thinks I'm such a--"

"Non!" Laf interrupted. "He loves you. And I know you love him. We can stay here together, but we will go to the apartment where Herc and John are together and talk it over. Oui?"

"Oui," Alex settled, collapsing against Laf's shoulder, dissolving in his sorrow as Laf ran their fingers through his hair comfortingly.

Sometime later, Alex righted himself. "I'm ready."

\-----------

Shivering, Alex opened the door to the apartment, Laf following behind him.

John stood from where he sat on the sofa. "Alex, I--"

Alex cut him off as he rushed to embrace John. "I'm sorry," John finished.

"I know you didn't meant it. And I'm sorry for blowing up at you," Alex apologized.

Laf hung up their coat and took John's place on the sofa by Herc. "Well, I think they're going to be okay," Herc smiled at Laf as Alex and John locked lips following their mutual forgiveness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I don't usually get really emotional while writing, but I physically sobbed while writing this one. <3


	25. Game Night and Coffee Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gratuitous fluff in honor of the birthday of everyone's favorite writing Linnamon roll. <3

John woke up an hour earlier than usual to his obnoxious alarm blaring through the only earbud still in his ear, the sound purposefully hidden from his significant others so he could sneak out. He discreetly crept out of bed and threw on a random t shirt and sweatpants. He would change into a more suitable outfit for work when he returned, but he still felt incredibly guilty about what he had said and done to Alex the previous night. He ducked out of the apartment, quietly closing the door and exiting the building.

He walked slowly through the city, bent over against the biting January wind, the streets relatively abandoned, considering the usual New York City foot traffic. A few joggers, likely spurred on by a certain to fail New Year's resolution, passed him, and he side stepped over a few drunkards laying across the sidewalk, but it was otherwise essentially deserted. He stepped into the local coffee shop run by Theo, a bell ringing over his head as he entered the cozy shop. The heat filled his cheeks with color and warming him.

Theo was leaning on her elbows at the cash register, almost as if she had been waiting for him, her cinnamon hair splayed on her shoulders. "Hi, John. What can I do for you this morning?" she asked, noting his forlorn expression and referring to more than just the goods she sold. "I know there's something on your mind, dear, so none of that 'I'm fine' business."

John sighed, approaching her. "So last night, we were all out at dinner, and I made a joke about Alex's mother, and...it was an accident, I swear, I just forgot. And he ran off, but he forgave me last night, but..." Theo was his life consultant. She was wise and kind, never hesitant to help him out or give some advice anytime he asked for it.

"And you still feel guilty," Theo finished for her, her dark eyes boring holes into the depths of his soul.

John nodded. "I wanted to get him something, to make up for it..."

"I have just the thing!" Theo assured him, "And treats for the rest of you as well," she smiled as she busied herself with the espresso machine. "I remember your orders." She dropped a few slices of her famed coffee cake into a brown paper bag proclaiming how eco friendly its production was. She handed over the bag and a drink carrier producing tendrils of sweet smelling steam.

John pulled out his wallet, but Theo shook her head. "It's on me."

John's exhaled. "Thanks. For everything."

"Anytime, dear. I'm always here if you need me," she waved as he headed out the door.

\----------

John knocked on the doorframe. "Breakfast delivery," he called quietly.

Alex and Laf stirred immediately, smelling the aroma of fresh brewed coffee. "You know me, a little bit of cinnamon," Alex smiled, recalling his instructions for John in their first date.

"And Theo's coffee cake!" John added.

"I'm awake," Herc sat ramrod straight up.

Laf laughed. "Well, get on with it. I'm starving!"

\-----------

That evening, Theo spun on a stool to face Aaron after finishing counting the days profits. "You know," she confided, "I worry about them. Especially Alex, he's always working, and he has such a rough childhood, he pushes himself too hard, I think. And poor Laf, they--"

Aaron cut her off. "Don't be such a mother hen, darling. But...I worry, too, if I'm being honest. They all work so hard, it's just a little concerning. I don't know."

Theo nodded understandingly. "Enough of that, dear. You're just going to end up in a rant against Alex. Let's go home." She took his hand, their wedding bands touching as they held hands, and they exited the shop into the dark night, Theo flipping the sign to closed as she locked the door.

"Where's your coat?" Aaron asked, seeing that Theo only wore her sweater.

"I forgot it at home today," she blushed.

He insisted she don his, nodding at her stomach. "We need to keep the baby warm, you know."

\-------------

At the same time, Alex, John, Laf, and Herc were partaking in family game night. Laf was splayed out on the sofa, Alex and John criss crossed on the floor side by side, and Herc perched on the ancient footstool found at some thrift store that was obviously far too small to support his massive frame.

Herc complained after his turn as John asserted his dominance even further, "I hate Monopoly. It takes forever."

"You forgot to pay me my damn rent, Hercules, darling," John reminded him with a smirk.

"Goddammit, John you always win, how?" Alex groaned, shoving John lightly.

John raised his eyebrows. "Magicians never tell their secrets."

Herc grumbled under his breath, "More like cheaters."

John laid a hand in his chest in make believe dismay. "On my honor, never! Or, as the kids say, bitch, please!"

Alex scoffed. "Sure."

Laf chastised, "Stop it! It's my turn and I want to play!" They held out their hand to collect the dice from Herc, who reluctantly handed them over.

"Never again," he sighed as he rose. "I'm gonna go get some ice cream."

"Get some for me!" Alex pleaded as Herc retreated to the kitchen.

"Me too!" John added.

"Me as well," Laf joined in.

Herc murmured some words under his breath that certainly wouldn't have been uttered in public.

"Language!" John teased.

"You're one to talk," Laf chastised as they shook their finger at him.

John tossed a pillow at Laf, who deflected it easily. "You're on," they challenged him, rising to the occasion, armed with an impossibly distasteful tasseled throw pillow.

"Herc, get in here and help me!" John cried as Alex took Laf's side and began bombarding him with two couch cushions.

Herc set the ice cream down in a location secure from the battle occurring in the front room and grabbed as pillow from off their bed to join. The soundtrack that evening became one of squeals, thwacks, and board game pieces clattering to the floor.

"Oops," Herc grinned, "Guess we can't play now."

John furrowed his eyebrows. "You--!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly love Theo so much. Here's a bio about her life, because I feel like she's just tre best and doesn't get enough recognition: http://www.womenhistoryblog.com/2011/01/theodosia-prevost-burr.html?m=1
> 
> Also, subtle In The Heights references are the best thing ever.


	26. Finance Meetings and Subtle Crushes

Alex woke up giddily, thrusting the sheets off of him, excited for the day to come. "It's finance meeting day!" He seemed almost electrified with enthusiasm as he set himself to getting ready.

John smiled, his dimples becoming apparent. "Only you, Alexander. Only you."

Laf groaned, a touch irritated at the untimely disruption of their beauty sleep. "Mon dieu, must you get up so early?"

\------------

Alex practically twirled into the office, accompanied by his two significant others he had dragged in with him two hours early, causing Angelica to look up from her work, a rare occasion, indeed. "What are you doing, Hamilton? The office isn't open until eleven, and the meeting isn't until eight!"

"It's finance day! And you're always here, anyway," he reminded her impatiently as he excitedly swept past her into the meeting room.

Angelica shook her head and returned to her paperwork. She muttered something about Alex's insanity, rolling her eyes, and groaning before continuing her careful monitoring of incoming clients.

Laf and Herc followed the hurricane that was an eager Alex out of the room.

\------------

Alex had reached the point in his typical finance meeting where he started gesturing wildly and bouncing on his toes as he tried to convey his ideas. It was at this stage that he reached peak endearing behavior.

Alex grinned, though he knew no one was truly paying attention to the meeting, because he was in his element. He had been born to speak. Just like sports might make someone else happy, public speaking filled Alex with that same joy. He tucked a few loose strands of hair behind his ears and continued his adorable gesturing, only for his hair to fall out of place once more. He waved frantically with the pointer he used and stood on his tiptoes as he pointed at various aspects of the presentation he had prepared.

Laf and John shared a glance speaking volumes of their affection towards him and sighed simultaneously. But there was an additional sigh intermingling with their own sighs.

Laf's eyebrows shot up to their hairline as they turned to face Jefferson, an apparent admirer of Alex. He sat propped up on his elbow, gazing at Alex, absolutely enraptured.and not just because of his captivating speaking. Laf shot him a knowing glance, in turn leading to his ears darkening as he coughed.

Laf suspiciously eyed the man beside them before pulling out their phone, recalling they had Jefferson's number for one reason or another.

 **Laf:** u making eyes on my boyfriend?

 **Thomas:** No! It's not like that! I don't care about him. What are you on about?

 **Laf:** sure...........just so you know, i dont care if you...you know

 **Laf:** we're all just very Poly

 **Thomas:** I don't like him like that, Lafayette.

 **Laf:** o so you admit you like him

 **Laf:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Thomas:** .......Maybe? Maybe a little? But not really!

 **Laf:** AHA

 **Laf:** EUREKA

 **Laf:** I SEE IT

 **Laf:** I SHIP IT

 **Thomas:** Lafayette, please don't. We're not even a couple...relax.

 **Laf:** YET!!!! YOURE NOT A COUPLE YETTTT

 **Laf:** JUST YOU WAIT

 **Laf:** JUST YOU WAIT, SOON YOULL SEE

 **Laf:** ALEXANDER HAMILTON

 **Laf:** THOMAS JEFFERSON

 **Laf:** I LOVE ITTTTTTT

 **Thomas:** Oh dear god..............

\-----------

Laf shot off a text at some point during hour two of Alex's speech to John and Herc informing them that there would be a powwow regarding Alex's love life later that evening.both recipients affirmed that they would be in attendance and wanted details, but Laf withheld them, instead opting to keep them in suspense for a few hours to guarantee that they'd be paying full attention.

They smiled at their phone hidden under the table and looked back up at Alex to admire him and all of his attractive qualities as he spoke.

\----------

"Alex, babe, do you mind going to grab dinner?" Herc asked sweetly, batting his eyelashes flirtatiously, not only desiring a meal, but also wanting to discreetly evict Alex from the apartment so the meeting regarding him could occur.

Alex groaned but willing  
submitted. "Sure. What do you want?"

"Can we have that sushi from near Theo's?" Herc asked, knowing it would take more than enough time for him to make the trip.

Alex shot him a glance. "Whatever. I'll be back in a minute."

Herc blew him a kiss as he left, "Thanks, babe! Love you!"

"I know you love having a food slave," Alex joked as he exited.

The second the door clicked shut, Laf dragged their other boyfriends into a huddle on the floor. "Discussion. Now."

"What's this about?" John asked, eager for any juicy gossip he might obtain through the conversation.

"So remember how Jefferson and Alex...kind off....'accidentally' kissed the other day?" Laf prompted, a smile already spreading on their face.

"Accidentally?" Herc snorted.

Laf shrugged, attempting to feign nonchalance regarding the whole affair. "Exactly."

"Ooooooh..." John leaned in to the small circle, intrigued.

Laf continued. "So when Alex was talking earlier and being really cute, I heard him sigh, and I wanted to figure him out, and I have his number for some reason, and so I just--"

"Do you have receipts?" John's eyes widened.

Laf nodded satisfactorily, smirking. "Of course I do. And I want to get them together. As like another relationship outside ours, and we'd all still be together. If you guys are cool with it. And, obviously, if Alex wants to."

Herc sat up. "Are you kidding me? Of fucking course I'm okay with it! I never thought of it before, but they'd be so cute!"

"I'm on board as hell," John seconded.

Laf rapped a Cheeto against their phone as if it were a gavel. "Then it's settled. Operation...whatever we'll call them is underway."

John pondered their potential ships name for a moment, before snapping his fingers as his face lit up. "I've got it. Jamilton. 'Cause they're my jam. Get it? Get it?"

Herc rolled his eyes, but obliged. "I get it. And...I honestly like it."

"Operation Jamilton, it is!" Laf settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I casually ship Jamilton, but like the HamilSquad is also vary much goals???? Too many good ships...lmk what you think regarding this plot line.


	27. Formal Wear and Discriminatory Practices

"Dammit!" John cried in the living room, hurling the paperback he had been carrying to the ground angrily.

Herc hurried in to his side, a concerned look evident on his features. "Babe, are you okay?"

John harrumphed, kicking the leg of the sofa to relieve some tension. "Yeah, but look at my shirt! I just noticed this hole. This is bogus." He displayed a hole near the collar that was pretty small now, but would only grow.

"Oh," Herc sighed, kissing John's cheek gently. "We can go shopping for a replacement later--"

"Shopping?" Laf stuck their head in from the bedroom, finally deigning to make an appearance.

Herc laughed at his significant other, mocking, "You come running at the mention of a shopping trip, but not when our darling John calls out?"

Laf's eyes softened. "Mon chou, are you alright?"

"Yeah," John grumbled, "But my shirt's not."

Laf inspected the tear, tsking at his lack of care for the garment. "You've got to be more careful, mon amour."

John rolled his eyes. "Like it's my fault!"

Laf shrugged. "You're the one who wears the same shirt every night for a week without giving the fabric a break."

John opened his mouth to protest. "I--never mind, you have a point."

\----------

During the walk to the shop they had decided to check out, Laf lectured all of their boyfriends on the importance of clothing definitions' ambiguity, rambling almost as if Alex's verbosity had rubbed off on them. They walked along the busy sidewalk and scoffed, "It simply isn't right to define clothes and gender as directly corresponding. Especially now that it's common knowledge that there are far more than two ways of presenting. If there was a good, progressive shop out there that catered to the needs of the queer community--"

"Laf, relax. You don't have to preach," Alex squeezed their hand, half trying to calm them and half trying to monitor if they were in danger of panicking.

"Yet," they murmured, knowing all too well that clothes shopping could be a struggle for anyone who didn't identify expressly as male or female.

"Laf, I'm sure it's going to be just fine," Herc assured them. "We're at a different store this time, and we won't split up."

"Anyway," John said, "Here's the door. Let's get my shirt first, so we maybe waste less money on another whole closet's worth of stuff we'll never wear."

"Sounds like a plan, but you know, Laf could shop until they literally died of old age right in the store, like that one time," Alex teased.

Laf defensively pouted, "I pass out in a store on a shopping spree _one time_...

\------------

John held up yet another gray t shirt, hand perched sassily on his hip like some kind of model. The shirt proclaimed _Hope You Like My New Recipe, They're Called Shut The Fucupcakes_ in fuschia type against a heathered backdrop.

"Or maybe this one?" Herc pulled out a hanger bearing a darker shirt from the rack, this one reading _Shh...I'm Hiding From Stupid People_ above a pair of cartoonish googly eyes.

"Closer to my style than you usually get, but still a no," John dismissed it out of hand.

Herc eyed it distastefully. "I'm sorry I can't find t-shirts disgusting enough for you. I have classy taste."

Laf was eyeing the formalwear section, itching to immerses themselves into the brightly colored section filled with linens, chiffons, velvets, and silks, all waiting for them try on. "Just go," Alex sighed. Laf rocketed away, disappearing into the racks as they hunted for something their size to try on.

\-----------

Alex froze when he heard Laf. 

" _You...you...salope! I will not tolerate your bigoted close-mindedness! My patronage can be cut short very quickly. I refuse to be steered away from your products because of what you assume my gender to be! I beg your pardon!_ "

Alex rushed over and ushered them away. "Laf, relax. Don't worry about it."

"But--"

"But nothing," Herc joined them resolutely.

"Either way, we're leaving. I could gather what happened, and it's discriminatory," Alex gritted his teeth as he led the way out, making a beeline to the exit. 

\----------

Laf absentmindedly swirled their straw in their fruit smoothie they had grabbed after the incident, exhaling irritatedly. "That...I just...how is that allowed?"

"It's not," Alex informed them matter-of-factly, a fiery anger burning in his eyes. "Technically, it's a discriminatory practice, especially if you would have actually let her force you out. And you know I believe in technicalities, if they're on my side."

"But you didn't!" John lattes then on the back. "You gave her a piece of you damn mind!"

"Language," Herc reminded. "We're out in public, babe."

As John snorted, Alex moved the conversation along. "There's way more stores in the city. We can just stop somewhere else. Somewhere that doesn't have any problems with its customers shopping there. Don't you worry, there will be a formal complaint made about the other store, because I will not let that pass on my radar."

"Oh, I'm not worried," John assured him, knowing full well that Alex intended to release his wrath on anyone who hurt his significant other.

\---------

Laf sat on the bench outside the dressing rooms, anxiously drumming their fingers on the armrest. "What are they doing in there?"

Alex and John emerged from the dressing room, hairs sticking to the back of their necks and red faced. "Where have you been?" Laf practically exploded, Herc recoiling from where he sat paging through a magazine beside them. They continued, "You weren't answering your phones, and--"

"Well..." Alex would have turned an even darker shade of crimson if it had been possible. "We were, uh..."

"Not again..." Herc shook his head. "By the way, John, your shirt's on inside out."

John looked down and swore, "Dammit. I'm...going to be a minute."

"Alex, you stay out here," Laf instructed, not wanting any...distractions to delay John so they could all go pay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> John's t-shirt suggestion: https://www.lookhuman.com/design/34171-shut-the-fucupcakes/6710-heathered_blue_nl-md?gclid=CIa5v8WbzdECFQcLaQodxpYINQ
> 
> Herc's t-shirt suggestion:   
> https://www.redbubble.com/people/b34poison/works/18539915-stupid-people?grid_pos=116&p=classic-tee
> 
> See you tomorrow!


	28. Cat-Call Defense and Bridal Fittings

John woke up a few extra minutes early specifically to make his significant others a special breakfast. He pulled out a skillet and cracked a few eggs into it, impatiently cranking up the heat so they'd cook faster.

Rather than being gently awakened by his boyfriend, Alex opened his eyes when he smelled a thick smoke. He stood up, frantically searching for the source, noting John was absent from the bedroom.

He dashed out into the kitchen before skidding to a stop on his fuzzy panda socks when he saw the neglected pan sitting over the burner on the stove, containing a crusted, darkened lump, charred in the heat.

"John!" Alex hollered, a bit irrigated as his boyfriend nowhere to be seen, but the burnt eggs were obviously his handiwork. He had never been an excellent chef, especially when it came to frying, unlike Laf, who had a bit of culinary training at one point or another.

"Yeah?" John sidled in, his expression becoming one of alarm when he saw Alex out of bed before the ruined breakfast was ready to eat, "You're not supposed to be up yet!"

Alex grabbed the pan, removing it from the heat. "And you're not supposed to be cooking, especially without Laf or Herc or me to watch."

"I just wanted to make a special breakfast for you all! Just because," John protested, taking the pan from Alex in an attempt to assert his independence.

"Well...we can make it together. Let's get this sorted or before those two wake up. God, it's really strong smelling. I just hope you greased the pan."

John glanced guiltily off to the side. "What if I didn't?"

"John!" Alex groaned, exasperated. "You're scraping this pan out, you know that, right?"

\-----------

On the walk to work, following Alex's successful breakfast preparation, some random man staggering outside of a pub whistled at Laf appreciatively, the whiskey on his breath evident even more than a few feet away. "Looking good, honey!"

Laf eyed them with a combination of contempt and disgust. "Let's just keep going," they told John and Alex.

As they continued down the street, John stuck up his middle finger at the man behind his back, discreetly retaliating without embarrassing his significant other.

"John, don't pretend like I don't know you always try to defend me when this happens," Laf sighed when they noticed their fiancé defending them in the only way he knew how: retaliation.

"But--I just love you a lot. And I want to help you," John stammered.

"I know," Laf consoled him, "But I can handle it."

"But you don't have to handle it alone! I'll always be here for you," John grabbed Laf's hand and clinging at as they entered their office.

\-------------

"Yeah, so, by the way," Herc looked up from his phone, fidgeting on the sofa after Chinese takeout, worried about Laf's reaction, "I may or may not have finished your wedding dress today, Laf."

Laf sat ramrod straight in their seat, immediately keyed in to eddy word that fell from Herc's lips. "Really?"

Herc nodded, bracing himself as Laf flung themselves onto him, attacking him passionately as they planted a kiss on his lips in their gratitude. "Je'taime, mon amour!"

Herc pulled away from the embrace slightly so he could speak. "Do you...do you wanna go try it on?"

"Of course! Let me just fix my hair so it's more realistic..." they hurried off into the bedroom to appropriately prepare for the fitting, certainly both physically and emotionally.

"You wanna come, too?" Herc asked John and Alex.

"Of course!" John replied emphatically. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Alex confirmed with a smile.

\----------

Herc thrust a heavy package wrapped in plastic film into Laf's arms, directing them toward a curtained corner. "Take your time. Once you're mostly in it, I can help you button it since I've seen it before. Just...not on someone as beautiful as you. Oh, and here's your corset." He plopped it on top of the huge mound of fabric.

Laf blushed and waved him aside, entering the makeshift dressing room to change. Moments later, they called Herc for assistance. "Ready!"

"That was quick," Herc murmured, a touch surprised.

Laf responded, "I have practice. You know, from balls back in France and with the Schuylers. You know, Eliza does throw a nice gala."

"I'm coming in to help with the buttons, turn around," Herc steered them back on track, not too bothered by the slight detour from the mission.

Herc emerged momentarily. "You probably wanna look," he told Alex and John.

They looked up from their phones as Herc swept the curtain aside, revealing Laf clothed in a flattering bodice with a lace overlay extending to their elbows. Their perfectly shaped, gracefully sloping collarbone was left exposed by the elaborate neckline. The lace stopped at a diamond encrusted belt cinched around their slender, feminine waist, accentuating their figure.

A cloud of white tulle blossomed out from their hips, barely grazing the floor a few feet away from their core in any direction aside from the lengthy train curled around their feet for lack of space. They gave a little twirl, modeling it to perfection.

Admiring tears sprung to Alex's eyes, and a glance in John's direction confirmed that he was riding the same emotional rollercoaster. "Wait!" Herc called. "The veil!"

He pinned a glittering tiara in their hair and affixed the gauzy veil to it, almost upstaging the massive diamond engagement ring perched on their finger.

He fluffed it so it floated onto their shoulders naturally, the perfect picture of a blushing bride. They had decided to take on the traditionally feminine role for their wedding.

"You look...beautiful, Laf!" Alex exclaimed, rushing over and pecking them on the cheek, careful not to crush the masterpiece they donned.

"It's all Herc's work. I'm just the model," they diverted the attention.

Herc grinned. "I put special work into this one. Only the best for one of the loves of my life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to take a mini-hiatus so I can finish up getting my chapter ideas in order. I do have an end in mind, but I want to kind of solidify my plans for how I want this fic to finish out. (Read: maybe irregular updates for the next week while I finalize stuff)
> 
> I may add another fic in the same universe at some point, but I have a lot of other ideas for stuff I want to work on. I should be back in a few days with more chapters, so if I end up taking a longer hiatus because I'm lazy, feel free to yell at me via the comments. See you soon! <3


	29. Sticky Notes and New Dates

Alex apprehensively stepped into Washington's office. "Sir? You wanted to see me?"

Washington looked up from a stack of papers strewn across his desk. "Hamilton, come in. I know you're busy, but--"

"Anything you say, sir," Alex responded, prepared to do required of him by his boss at a moment's notice. Not only did he enjoy his job, he aspired to his employer's level of success.

"I need you to work on a joint case," Washington informed him.

"With whom?" Alex asked eagerly.

Washington looked away, avoiding Alex's eye. "Jefferson."

"Sweet Jesus," Alex murmured before raising his voice appropriately to address Washington, "Yes sir. Just send me the case files and...we...can get started right away."

"Do try to remain civil, Hamilton," Washington signed, already regretting his choice to pair the two together. While they were both premier employees, their relationship was certainly less than stellar.

"Of course, sir," Alex closed the door behind him before his day could get any worse. First he ran out of coffee, then he got a paper cut while delivering some forms to Angelica, and now he had to work with, even cooperate with, a man he considered his office enemy. Well...for the most part, aside from recent events.

\------------

Alex sat at a leather chair in the conference room, his case files piled in front of him, Jefferson on the other side of the table. The silence between them was heavy with tension between the two, in all its forms.

"So," Alex cleared his throat in an attempt to divert attention from the obvious issues between them, not to mention the events of the closet a few days ago, "The case."

"In a minute," Jefferson held up his hand, halting Alex in his tracks.

"I don't know what you heard--"

"Alexander, relax."

"Oh, so we're on first name terms?"

"Do you want to be?" Jefferson reclined on his chair suavely, recalling the tips Madison had coached him on just before the meeting.

Alex bit his lower lip, unsure what to say, given the situation. The moment when Alexander Hamilton had nothing to contribute to the conversation was a rare one, indeed.

"Well," Jefferson prompted, "Maybe this will make you relax."

He sat on his knees, leaned over the heavy, dark table separating them, cupped Alex's facein his hands gently, and let their lips collide. The ebb and flow of the kiss continued for what seemed like an eternity, until Jefferson broke away, a coy smirk playing on his face.

"That make you feel like calling me Thomas?" the Southerner drawled.

Alex shrugged, attempting to remain disconnected from the entire affair, "I don't know. Formalities for now, at least. We can talk about whatever the hell that was after."

Laf flashed Jefferson a thumbs up behind Alex's back before ducking around the corner.

\-----------

Alex returned to his cubicle after he and Jefferson had negotiated a front to present on the case. A series of neon sticky notes littered his desktop, not signed but easily attributed to his significant others.

_Just so you know, we've all made a decision together, and we're completely fine with it. Go for it, babe! Love you!_

_I'm down if you and Jefferson want to be a thing. I'm calling it Jamilton. You don't have a choice. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Je'taime, mon petit lion! I'm so proud of you. Just do whatever makes you happy._

__

Alex rolled his eyes and beckoned Jefferson over to the corner, wanting to discuss the attachment without informing the entire office about the situation. "So," he said quietly, tone hushed, as Jefferson approached, "Thomas. You, me, dinner tonight?"

"I can do that," Thomas nodded, before turning on his heel and going back to his own cubicle.

\-----------

Alex and Thomas held hands as they entered a local Mexican place. "Table for two, please," Thomas told the host, who led them to a table already laid with silverware, a selection of sauces, and a basket of chips.

Thomas gestured for Alex to have a seat before taking his own seat. "If you'd like, I can pick out some of my favorites, I've been here before."

"Go ahead," Alex shrugged, allowing Thomas to take the reins so he could observe how he treated waitstaff. Alex knew that you could tell a lot about a person by how they treated people in the service industry, he had experienced enough demeaning customers when he worked a few jobs part time to pay for his college.

"We'll share the Molcajete platter and the house beer for each of us. Thanks," he ordered, pausing periodically, giving the waitress enough time to scribble the order onto a notepad.

Alex smiled subtly at his date as he dipped a chip into the salsa bowl. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Alexander," Thomas returned the smile in his own charming way.

"You...you can call me Alex."

"Okay...Alex."

\----------

"Not a bad choice," Alex remarked as he polished off the last of his meal.

"I told you I knew what I was doing!" Thomas giggled, his cheeks slightly flushed following a few beers.

"I admit it, you're pretty good, Thomas."

"Do you...do you wanna go back to my place?"

"Sure."

\----------

Alex stumbled into the apartment late that night to John, Laf, and Herc waiting up for him, immediately bombarding him with questions.

"How was it, babe?"

"Mon amour, what did you think of him?"

"Did you fuck?"

Alex laughed as he flopped onto the couch. "I never noticed how...witty...he is."

"Okay..." John prodded, "But did you fuck?"

Laf reprimanded him by whacking his shoulder. "John!"

"Well...I just wanted to know!"

Alex blushed. "Maybe?"

"Oh, babe, you're already getting along so well!" Herc gazed at his boyfriend proudly.

"I guess," Alex sighed.

"You guess?" Laf raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"I don't know. It's silly. I just...I guess I'm just not used to sing on good terms with him."

"Anyway, I hope you're up for round two. We missed you," John dragged Alex toward the bedroom, Laf and Herc following.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaaaack. Only a few chapters left before I wrap this up to work on some new fics I want to write. Thanks for being patient readers while I figure out some logistics and Take A Break. (I am on my way...)


	30. New Relationships and Old Wounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major TW for abuse/foster care stuff. Stay safe. There's not really a way around this one, so there's a summary in the end notes.

Alex sat curled up, cozily nested under Thomas arm as they lounged on Thomas' couch amidst umpteen blankets, ranging from faux fur to fleece to quilts. Their faces were illuminated periodically by flashes of a pale bluish light from the television, all other lights around them dimmed. However, neither man was truly paying attention to the program displayed on the screen, rather, they were each preoccupied with each other.

"So," Thomas looked down at Alex smiling winningly, "I want to know more about you. I was always kind of...kind of a dick. To you. I'll admit it. But it's...different now. I'm listening."

Alex flopped over onto his back so he had an easier view of his newly acquired boyfriend. The past two weeks had been a blur of sweet kisses and romantic date nights arranged by Thomas. John, Laf, and Herc were more than happy to share him, each recalling how smitten they were with him and their irresistible pull to him. Of course they would indulge Thomas in the privilege of dating Alex, and they wee fully behind the couple's decision.

"What do you want to hear?" Alex asked, unsure what Thomas longed to know, specifically.

Thomas shrugged. "Anything. Your childhood, I guess. That really shapes you as a person, and I already told you all about mine. You know, back in Virginia on my father's farm."

"You mean in the mansion sustained by the workers on your father's far. Sure. My childhood," Alex put up a cool front to mask the panic rising within him, knotting his stomach. He'd could handle this. If he couldn't talk to his boyfriend about this kind of stuff, they shouldn't be in a relationship. Right?

"You look tense," Thomas noted, taking Alex's hand and massaging it soothingly.

"I'm fine," Alex assured him, revoking at the touch, "Well, in sure you know I grew up back in St. Croix until I got that scholarship after the hurricane and moved here."

"Did your family come with you to New York? I mean, you never talk about them, and even Laurens mentions his folks every now and then." Thomas asked, digging deeper for the answers he yearned to glean.

Alex hesitated, anxious to recall his early life in front of an audience, inhaling sharply as he halted all movement.

"It's fine...Alexander...if you don't want to talk about it."

"Alex," corrected the smaller of the two men, "You can call me Alex. Alexander is what I put in paperwork. It's fine, I don't mind talking about it. I've really been living without a family since I was a child. You know? My father left, my mother died, I guess I just grew up buckwild."

"That's...horrible," Thomas commented, looking to the TV guiltily as a diversion, a pang of regret resound within him as he recalling his motivation behind the entire relationship.

"Well, I'm here now. And I spent a while here in...foster care. Just around a year until I turned eighteen and went to Columbia. And then started work long for Washington. That's all there is to it. Not the most interesting childhood, in most respects, but I will say--"

"You were in foster care?" Thomas interrupted.

"Like I said, just a year, probably hardly even that long, and I only--"

"What was it like?"

"Sorry?" Alex paused, bewildered by Thomas' constant stream of questions. What did he want from him?

Thomas repeated himself, slowly and clearly as if Alex was hard of hearing. "What was like being in foster care?"

Alex shut his eyes to try to remain calm, but the memories simply came flooding in, blubbering out his mouth inarticulately.

_"What the hell are you doing, boy?"_

_"I just--I just--"_

_"I never said I wanted to hear you shoot off at the mouth, you filthy bastard!"_

_He could feel a pain, numbed by the years distancing him from the frequent slaps across the cheek. But the emotional damage was still a fresh wound, easily reopened by a few too many questions about his past._

_"That'll teach you to shut your fucking mouth. Nothing good comes out of it. You'll never amount to anything, you son of a whore. I wouldn't be--"_

_"Don't you talk about my mother like that!"_

_"I can do whatever the hell I want, and turn out better for it in this situation. I have the control, the power, the--"_

_He raised his hand against the man who taught him to fear those who were bigger and more powerful than he was. And there was nothing he could do about the consequences of his retaliation. After all, it was the word of some loudmouth "delinquent" immigrant from the Caribbean against the testimony of a man trusted by the state to care for him and nurture him._

_Like hell he was taken care of._

_Alex's frequent immersion in his work and consequent lack of personal care could be attributed to his months lost in the system. Alex had grown used to going a few days between skimpy meals and never sleeping for fear of what came in the night. The scratch of a pencil against the plaster of behind his mattress tallying the days spent in foster care was a sound still at the forefront of his mind. There were a few things in life he could never forget._

_Alexander Hamilton would forever remember the name of Charles Lee._

"And I promised myself that--that I w-would do everything in m-my power to help kids who w-were in situ-situations like m-mine," Alex explained, hindered by the tears flowing down his cheeks freely, the trauma of an abusive "home" far outweighing his desire for Thomas to respect him. He quickly dissolved into an emotional wreck, oblivious to the world around him as the memories of horrific treatment came rushing back into his conscious.

Alex sank into Thomas shoulder, his pitiful sobs muffled as his boyfriend patted him gently on the back with one hand. The other hand contained his phone.

 **Thomas:** i got the dirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: After a few weeks of dating, Alex is over at Thomas' when his childhood is pried into, sending him into a flashback of the trauma he experienced during a year in the foster care system. Thomas 'comforts' Alex while sending a text reading "I got the dirt."
> 
> My poor little cinnamon roll Alex. The angst is loud and proud in this one. Forewarning for the next chapter, it's just going to be a confused ace person trying to write out what happens next with Jamilton.


	31. Bad News and Ending It

**James:** what the heck did you do????

James Madison was in the midst of an inner battle as he slowly made his way to Alex's cubicle. What the hell had Thomas been thinking? He had always been a little insensitive, but wanting to expose and demerit your office rival shouldn't lead you to develop some intricate plan to orchestrate their downfall. What the hell had been going through his mind in that moment? How could anyone ever seduce someone for malicious purposes? It was unthinkable. This was one of those moments where the words don't reach. But there had to be some way to warn Alex.

James stopped in front of Alex's cubicle, pausing to take a breath before knocking softly on the wall. "Hamilton?" he cleared his throat, dreading the soon to come conversation that he was about to have. His social anxiety was flaring up just at the thought, but he knew he had to push it down. After all, this was the right thing to do. Wasn't it?

"What do you want, Madison?" Alex turned around from his computer, halting the percussive tapping at his keyboard.

"I...ahh...wanted to talk to you about Thomas," James started nervously, fiddling with the edge of his shirt.

"Thomas? About how jealous you are of me?" Alex teased.

James flushed. "No. I...he told me...I don't think he's really...in love."

"Of course he's not, it's been maybe two weeks! How could I expect anyone to be in love in that short of a time?"

"What I mean is that I don't think he cares. About you. About your relationship. About...any of it."

Alex turned around from his desk to face James fully, completely astonished by the other man's accusations. "What in hell makes you think that?" Alex questioned, skeptical.

"Just...read these texts." James passed his phone over to Alex, who devoured the text displayed on the screen.

\----------

 **Thomas:** i got the dirt

 **James:** what the heck did you do????

 **Thomas:** ive got the key to alexs undoing, his Achilles heel, that soft, quivering underbelly beneath all that armor

 **Thomas:** i'll get washington to stick him on a foster care case and he'll freeze

 **Thomas:** I'll finally be at the top for sure

 **Thomas:** god i hate how naive he is lol

\----------

Alex returned James' phone and sat back at his desk as the larger man retreated from the area, wheezing between coughs, "So sorry."

How could he do this? He should have seen it coming. How could he trust the man who had spent years trying to spoil his pursuits? Jefferson was quite the actor. He had spilled his heart out to a man he thought at least cared a little bit about Walmart he felt.

In reality, Jefferson only cared about his status in the office.

At least Madison had the decency and dignity to let Alex know before Jefferson attempted to ruin Alex's career. At least he still had time to stop him in his track before anything came to fruition. At least he still had John, Laf, and Herc.

And two of them were in the office. Alex texted them telling them to meet him in the storage closet where his fateful kiss had occurred and that it was urgent. Laf and John burst into the room. "What's wrong?" John asked, brows knit in worry and his expression attesting to his sincerity. Something Alex realized had always been lacking in his relationship with Thomas.

"I--Thomas doesn't care," Alex blurted out, not concerned in the least with sugar coating the news as Madison had.

"What?" Laf doubted, "What on earth could make you think that, mon petit?"

Alex collapsed onto the floor, allowing tears to run down his cheeks, leaving glistening trails that caught the light from the door, still slightly ajar. "He--he told Madison he only wanted to get close to me to find my weakness to try and beat me out of my job. I mean, that's basically what they said."

"What who said?" Laf asked, shutting the door and leaving them in darkness.

"The texts that Madison showed me. He never loved me. He only wanted to fire out how to hurt me," Alex sobbed into John's shoulder, who had bent down beside his boyfriend to try to comfort him.

John clenched his fists, his whole body tending in his rage that anyone could ever try to damage Alex. "I'm going to go over there, and--"

"No," Alex interrupted, "I've gotta handle this on my own. I--love him."

"Non," Laf said, "We will always behind you. Herc, as well. Speaking of, I'll let him know."

\----------

"I came as soon as I heard," Herc said as he entered the storage room, bearing an armful of miscellaneous items known to be enjoyed by Alex, from Oreos to his phone charger to a box of tissues and a fuzzy blanket.

"Angelica?" Alex asked.

"She doesn't even care at this point. She knows how we are," Herc dismissed Alex's concern, "Talked to that son of a bitch yet?"

Alex shook his head somberly. "I can't. Not like this."

"I understand," Herc nodded. "As soon as you're ready, we need to face the music."

"We?" Alex looked up.

"We." Herc squeezed his hand reassuringly with a slight smile.

\----------

Alex and Herc locked hands as they made their way to Jefferson's cubicle, John and Laf following just behind them. "Jefferson," Herc called, "Alex needs to talk to you."

Jefferson rose, a smarmy smile spreading on his face. "Alexander, darling, what's--"

"We know," Alex cut him off, his tone hard and unforgiving.

"Know what? That I love you?" Jefferson sucked up to him.

"Shut your damn mouth for once. I know that you don't care and that you never cared. And you know what? I don't care, either," Alex glared up at Jefferson, intimidating despite his stature.

"What are you talking about?" Jefferson feigned innocence.

"You know what I mean," Alex responded harshly, "We're over."

He turned and exited the building, Herc and Laf following immediately, while John took an extra second to point his middle finger in the air before he left, ready to go help his boyfriend heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily the next chapter is going to be very much fluffy and lovely, so minimal angst from here on out, pretty much. My poor Alex (and co.) just can't take much more.
> 
> A list of the gratuitous references in order just in case you wanted them: 21 Chump Street, The Little Mermaid, In The Heights, very lowkey Les Mis, and constant Hamilton.


	32. Picnic Baskets and Keep Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Kitkatzgr8 for all the lovely comments. They really brighten my day and motivate me.

Alex sat on a stool at the counter in Theo's coffee shop, spilling the details of Jefferson's deception to Theo, who sat paying complete attention to Alex. "And then Madison showed me the texts, and...that's pretty much it, I guess," Alex sniffed, eyes dry only because there were no more tears to be shed. He had pretty much exhausted his reservoir of emotion the previous night during a heart to heart with the members of his other relationship, still strong as ever.

"That's terrible, Alex," Theo frowned, her hazel doe eyes sympathetic to Alex's sorrow. "Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Alex shrugged m, uncaring, as Theo passed him a tissue. "I don't know."

"Well, it's not good for you to be like this, dear," Theo tsked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that we need to get you out and about. I'll call up the Schuylers, too, and we'll all go out and do something."

"Okay," Alex exhaled.

"We could go have a picnic in Central Park. I'll let Dolley take over the shop for the afternoon. I'll drag Aaron along, too. Please?"

"Okay," Alex agreed. "I can do that."

\------------

Theo smoothed out a blanket over a gently sloping hill, the weather unseasonably warm due to the sun beaming down on the spot. She motioned for Aaron to set down his load of various café fare handpicked by Theo. "What luck that it's up to sixty degrees this weekend!" she marveled, admiring the terrain, beautiful even when devoid of life for the winter.

"Sure," Aaron grumbled irritably, obviously inconvenienced by the impromptu get together, but he'd do anything Theo asked of him without hesitation. What else could you do when you were so madly in love with someone?

"It is quite lovely," Eliza agreed, taking in her surroundings, "Thank you so much for putting all of this together!"

"Oh, it was no problem," Theo shrugged off the praise, modest as ever, hers ears reddened.

"You're too kind, Theo," Alex remarked, "Thank you."

Theo blushed deeply, busying herself with the picnic baskets, immediately removing a selection of light sandwiches and a Tupperware container of assorted cookies. "Dig in! I didn't bring all this to look pretty."

"Thanks, Theo! Laf, John, and I are actually going to go play Frisbee for a bit first. Sorry," Herc apologized as he backed away from the rest of the group, clutching a disc in his hands.

"Of course!" Theo allowed.

"I'm coming, too!" Alex insisted.

Theo wagged her finger teasingly. "Not until you eat at least two of these sandwiches. If I know you, and I do, you haven't had anything but coffee and Cocoa Puffs since the incident. Eat," she commanded.

Alex sagged. "Fine, but then I'm going to go play with those idiots I decided to be in a relationship with."

\----------

Alex darted toward the open area where his three significant others were tossing around a Frisbee. "Hold on! Let me in," he yelled as he ran toward them.

"Oh, what's that? You don't want to play?" John feigned an inability to hear Alex.

"No, no no no, give it to me!"

"You'll have to work for it first," Laf dangled it up high, far above Alex's minimal reach as the shorter man approached, leaping up in an attempt to grab it out if the Frenchperson's fingers.

"That's not fair! You're just so damn tall," Alex complained.

"Life isn't fair," Herc added as he grabbed the disc out of the air after Laf tossed it away from Alex, who immediately rushed over to Herc and persisted in his pursuit of getting the disk.

"It's mine anyway. You, like, have to give it to me!" Alex whined.

"Well, maybe I'll give you your precious Frisbee back if I get a little payment first," Herc wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Not in a park. That's not even a _little_ but legal..." Alex protested.

Herc shook his head in mock disappointment. "So dirty minded! All I wanted was a little kiss."

"Oh, I can do that," Alex grinned as he backed up for his approach. He sprinted and leaped up, grabbing onto Herc and pressing his lips against the other man's triumphantly as he nabbed the disk from a surprised Herc.

 

\-----------

"You know, they're kind of cute," Angelica admitted as she sipped on some lemonade.

"Oh, you do have a heart after all, Angie!" Peggy poked her sister. "I never knew that was even possible."

Angelica rolled her eyes, but smiled. "Whatever. They're cuter than you and Maria, at least. But that doesn't take much."

"I beg your fucking pardon?" Peggy put down her handful of cookies as she raised her eyebrows at her sister.

"You two are just slobs, oh my god," Angelica retorted.

Eliza slid in between the pair before things could further escalate. "Please, stop fighting for about three seconds. Anyway, here they come."

Alex squeaked as he hung onto Herc's back for dear life as Herc hurtled up the hill, leading Laf with John on their back by more than a few feet. As Herc crested the hill, he threw up his hands victoriously. "I won!" he whooped as Laf tore past a few seconds later. 

"You cheated," they complained, only to a denial on the other side.

"Face it, Laf, Herc and I won. Fair and square," Alex argued.

Theo cleared her throat. "If everyone could stop fighting for a moment, I have an announcement." She waited for the attention of those with her before continuing. "Aaron and I...are having a baby! Eliza coordinated a shower for tomorrow afternoon, so hopefully I'll see all of you there."

"Oh my god, congratulations!" John exclaimed, thrilled.

"Oh, yeah, Aaron, I'm used you can't wait it your paternity leave," Alex poked fun.

"Please, be at least a little bit nice for once, dear."

"Fine," Alex sighed. "I wanna have a rematch for Ultimate Frisbee."

"Count me in," Peggy rose to the occasion, always prepared for competition.

"I'll join, too," Angelica countered, "You're on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, the fluff is back! Comments and feedback mean the world to me. <3 Also, if you want any one shots in this verse after I finish the last three (3) chapters, just let me know. And I jUST REALIZED THAT THIS FIC IS ALMOST OVER.


	33. Pastel Bowties and Pouring Punch

Herc stood in front of the communal closet, seeking out a plan for their outfits for Theo's baby shower that afternoon and rifling through every item hanging on the rod. Laf paced nearby, rejecting and accepting the ideas Herc threw at them.

"I'm thinking pastel bow ties in coordinating colors," he mused as he sifted through a drawer brimming with various garments.

"Oui, and our matching gray button downs with darker sweaters in the same color as the bow ties," Laf added.

"I can get behind bow ties," John agreed. "What do you think, Alex?"

"Hmm?" Alex paused his typing at his keyboard momentarily before returning to his writing.

"You've been working on that...card...for two hours. I'm sure you've written enough. Take a break and get away from work! Bow ties, yay or nay?" Herc waved his hand in front of Alex's face to try to catch his attention, making him jump backward as he was startled, effectively interrupting his writing process.

"What the hell, Herc? I was in a groove! And definitely yay on the bow ties. You can't go wrong with a good bow tie. Especially if it's pastel," Alex contributed as he rose from his desk.

"Exactly what I say!" Herc exclaimed. "It's settled, then. Green for Alex, pink for John, blue for Laf, and purple for me. Pretty sure we have everything we'll need for that plan..."

"That's great, but we should hurry," John pointed out, checking the time.

"Why?" Alex questioned.

John lowered his eyes sheepishly. "Well...the shower may or may not have started an hour and a half ago..."

"Mon dieu, John, what will we do with you?" Laf shook their head, trying to mask the laughs shaking their shoulders gently.

\-------------

The four hurried into the private gathering room on the side of the café, each apologizing profusely, speaking loudly as to be audible over their significant others. Needless to say, this created quite a ruckus.

Theo good naturedly held up a hand with a smile, halting the flow of words streaming from each of their mouths. "You're fine, of course, have a seat, we're just opening presents."

"Oh, tres bien!" Laf exclaimed as they handed the package from them and their boyfriends to Theo.

"Oh, thank you, dears," she gratefully accepted the beautifully wrapped present, carefully tearing into the paper as the givers took some seats around the table near the Schuylers, their chairs scraping and squealing against the floor and creaking as they settled into place.

The box opened to a wide selection of miniature sized, gender neutral clothing in various patterns and styles. Herc began to explain, "John picked out some items from my line of baby clothes that Laf helped to design."

"And I wrote you this card!" Alex piped up as he handed her approximately an eight of a ream of paper, each sheet printed on each side with tiny print filling the page from up to bottom.

"Wow...you're too kind! Thank you so much! I guess onto your present, Eliza..."

\-----------

"Cake, anyone?" Theo offered, indicating the artistically frosted cake on the table.

"Ooh, yes, please!" Peggy responded, hungrily eyeing the confection.

"That would be lovely, if that's what you want to do," Eliza seconded Peggy's opinion.

Aaron sidled up to where Theo sat at the head of the table, grabbing her hand. "Want to explain how it works?"

"You can," she responded, smiling up at him.

"This is one of those gender reveal cakes. We don't even know if it's a boy or a girl yet," Aaron told the group.

"Biologically," Laf pointed out.

"Certainly," Theo nodded at the Frenchperson.

"You can slice it, Theo," Aaron handed her a knife, which she carefully slid through the cake on several sides before removing a piece, revealing a pale pink cake inside the coating of icing.

"It's a girl!" Angelica announced for the partygoers on the other side of the table.

"Congratulations!" Alex rose and shook Aaron's head.

"We're both very excited," he squeezed his wife's hand he had held through the reveal.

Theo smiled, "Of course. Someone pass the plates so I can serve all of you some of this delicious looking cake!"

"Let me do it, Theo, it's your party. Sit back and relax!" Eliza insisted, hurrying over to relieve Theo of her duty.

"Thank you so much, dear."

"Anything you need, just let me know," Eliza offered.

"How sweet of you!" Theo thanked her, "I'll have to take you up on that offer sometime."

"I'm always happy to help out, too," Angelica added.

"You sisters are so sweet!" Theo complimented them as Angelica poked Peggy, attempting to telepathically prod her into offering assistance to the mother-to-be.

"Ow!" Peggy whipped around to face Angelica, "What was that about?"

Eliza sighed. "We really do try to control her."

"Yeah, but would we do without our Peggy?" John teased.

Alex and Herc chuckled as Peggy flushed. "You know I have my black belt, right?"

"If I were you, I'd stop laughing," Laf advised, barely holding back their own grin.

"If I were you, I'd listen to Laf," Peggy earned, cracking her knuckles.

Angelica butted in before a conflict could arise from the already precarious situation. "Why don't you pour us some punch?" she raised her eyebrows as she shoved a pitcher in Peggy's hands.

Peggy shot her a dirty glance, leading John to snigger. Peggy came up to him and dumped the contents on him, the punch soaking into John's sweater, turning a patch on his back a darker shade of pink and causing him to shiver as an ice cube slowly slid down his back, sending a shiver down his spine. He sputtered, "You--you--!" Alex rushed over and began verbally assaulting her in defense of his boyfriend.

"To her credit, she did pour the punch," Herc commented, nodding in the direction of an eye-rolling Angelica.

"Would you like a drink? I can definitely arrange for that," Peggy threatened.

"I'll pass," Herc backed down, "One sweater is enough to have to take to the dry cleaner."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I just love all of these characters so much, so after the main fic is over, I'll probably do occasional one shots or miniseries. If there's anything you want for those, don't be afraid to ask.
> 
> Also, t-2 chapters left in this fic somehow?? Which seems absolutely insane to me.


	34. String Lights and Overstuffed Binders

Alex dropped a three inch binder bursting with papers on the kitchen counter with a thump. "So. The wedding. We need to start making some plans."

"Oh, god," John murmured in astonishment as he flipped through the pages held together by the rings. "Is this all...wedding stuff?"

Alex nodded proudly as he retook his binder form John's arms, clutching to to his chest protectively. "I've been working on some plans ever since we got engaged."

Laf smiled, fondly recalling the day than would never fade from their memory. "That's lovely, mon chou, but I've told you time and time again that you need  
to stop working! This is more than you wrote for Theo."

Alex ignored Laf's prompting a, rather, passing the attention and scrutiny onto Herc. "He's the one who stayed up until five three nights in a row to finish your dress, Laf."

Herc flushed at the pairs of eyes now turned in him. "I did not!"

"Oh, right," Alex teased, "You stayed up until six."

"Alex!" Herc groaned. "I swear, you're going to be the death of me."

"Love you, too," Alex blew a kiss across the room as he flipped open his massive binder. "Let's get started, shall we?"

"Alex, literally nobody says 'shall'. How many times do I have to tell you before you'll listen? Nothing gets through that thick skull of yours," John shook his head in mock disappointment of his boyfriend.

"Either way, I want to start planning, so if you could...how you say... _shut up_ , that would be absolutely fantastic," Laf deadpanned.

\------------

 **John:** sO I HAVE AN IDEA

 **Herc:** sweet jesus

 **John:** i wanna have string lights eVERYWHERE FOR OIR WEDDING LIKE SOME KIND OF FUCKING MAGICAL FAIRY LAND

 **John:** IT'S GONNA BE LITTTTTTT AF

 **John:** AYYYYYY DAT PUN DOHHHH hehehheh

 **Laf:** please don't, petit tortue, i can't deal with this right now

 **Laf:** also can we take ballroom classes? for our first dance and whatnot

 **Laf:** and by we i mean alex and john

 **Alex:** grrrrrrrrrr

 **Herc:** the lion emerges!!!!!!!!

 **Alex:** and that's prolly a good idea tbh

 **Alex:** we both suckkkkkkkkkkk majorly

 **Herc:** i know. i am more than aware.

 **Herc:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **John:** hERCULES MULLIGANNN AKKVLALDMFSMX HELP MEEEEEEE

 **John:** I APPROVE OF YOU A LARGE AMOUNT

 **Laf:** PLEASE do not encourage him

\-------------

Herc started explaining another idea from his horizontal position on the sofa, "So, I've been thinking--"

"--a dangerous pastime, I know!" Alex finished, grinning broadly.

"Alexander, darling, you're lucky we love you," John tugged on Alex's dark ponytail.

"Screw off, Laurens," Alex muttered, still good natured as over.

"Can't, at least not without at least one of you all," John winked saucily.

"As you were saying?" Laf steered the conversation back to its start pointedly, raising a delicately arched eyebrow in the direction of their two most disruptive boyfriends. They had become quite adept in maneuvering away from any topics deemed too risqué for the public, even dodging them in their own home.

Herc snorted. "We should all have differently colored ties with our suits, and a wedding garter for Laf, obviously. Here's what I'm thinking: out colors should be the main one for our Hogwarts houses. Just because we can."

"I second that motion," Alex wholeheartedly agreed, as he typically did with his significant others. After all, why else would they still be in a relationship for all of four years?

"Same, really. Why not?" John added.

Laf nodded. "If that's what you want to do, mon amour."

"Then it's settled. I'll start sewing tomorrow, it won't take more than a few hours total," Herc reasoned, rising form the couch to go gather his supplies.

"I love our boyfriend," Laf sighed dreamily as they stared after the retreating man.

"He's just so damn cute," John admired, nodding in agreement.

\-----------

"So I booked a hotel for...after," Alex mentioned over pizza.

"Oh?" Laf shot Alex a glance, their interest certainly piqued.

"Just a little spot on Manhattan near JFK. Then we'll fly out to Europe like we planned the next morning," Alex elaborated between mouthfuls of his slice of pizza.

"I just can't wait to meet all of your family, finally, Laf!" John sat back from his paper plate.

Laf shrugged off the comment. "It will be nice to see them. It's been...what, seven years since I moved to New York?"

Alex quickly calculated. "Yeah. Same for me."

Herc laughed, "Meanwhile, I've been in the greatest city in the world all my life."

John jumped back into the conversation, "Well, somehow we've all ended up together."

"And I'm glad we did," Herc finished for John.

Alex sniffed. "I mean, what are the chances that we'd all land in the same city, not even meeting? I'm just so, so lucky to have you all as my family. I just want you to know, even though we're not officially married in the eyes of the government, we don't need a certificate to be in love."

"Well spoken," Herc complimented, "Speaking of the wedding, who's doing vows?"

Alex spoke up sheepishly. "Well, I've been thinking, and I want to ask Washington."

Laf nodded enthusiastically, "He would be a wonderful choice."

"Yeah, I'd be totally on board with him doing the ceremony," John assented.

Herc nodded, confirming the choice. "As long as he wants to."

"That's that, then, I suppose," Alex settled. "I can't we'll all be married in a few months."

"Me neither, really," John admitted, "It just seems crazy. I mean, I don't deserve all of you, I just..."

Laf halted him. "I want to be surprised. Save it for the toast!"

"That's too long to wait!" John complained. "I just love you so, so much."

"You don't need words to tell us you love us," Alex chimed in, "We already know how you feel, because we feel the same way."

John broke down, his voice cracking slightly as he returned the sentiment on complete earnesty, "I love you. All of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Considering writing a little extra piece about their engagement? Let me know what you think.
> 
> Also hELP HOW DO I ROMANCE??


	35. Vows and Toasts

_June 30th, 2017_

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear in the apartment, the rays of sunlight breaking through blinds and casting light onto the slumbering quartet on the bed. By some miracle from heaven above, each sleeper stirred at the exact same time.

"Morning," Alex grinned as he combed one hand through his bed head and leaned back onto his other elbow.

Herc leaned over John to peck Alex the cheek, whispering, "Morning, babe."

"I want a kiss, too!" John pouted as he slowly sat up, finally emerging from his cocoon of blankets.

Herc obliged, pressing his lips against John's gently. "Better?"

John nodded as Laf spoke up. "And you cannot forget about me, mon amour!" They met Herc in the middle for one last sweet embrace before rolling out of bed.

"Big day," Alex reminded them excitedly, as if they could have possibly forgotten the momentous occasion.

"I know," John exhaled, "We're due to meet the ladies in an hour to get ready, so we should probably get up and eat."

"Think Theo would bring us some stuff to munch on while we get ready if I ask nicely?" Herc reckoned.

"What kind of question is that?" Laf laughed as Herc pulled out his phone to type out a quick request.

\------------

Angelica swung the door open to let the four soon to be newlyweds into her shared apartment with Eliza, and Peggy. When she wasn't at Maria's place. "Get in here! You're late!"

Alex shrugged. "It's our wedding day. We can do whatever the hell we want!"

"Language," Theo reminded him from across the room.

"Right," Alex apologized, "Sorry."

"So we all are going to help you get dressed and everything properly. Like personal assistants," Eliza explained.

"Anyway," Angelica sighed, "We're all dealing with one of you each. That's all we can handle. I'm taking Alex, unfortunately, Eliza will do Herc, John with Peggy, and then Laf and Theo. Mostly. You'll take the most help after we're done corralling this lot."

Theo sighed. "I haven't put a corset on anyone in ages , so we'll see how it goes."

Alex shot Angelica a pointed glare. "Let's get started now, if I have to work with you."

"Shut up, Hamilton. I don't want to yell at you before your wedding, but so help me..."

"I got it, I got it. Can we eat first?" Alex implored. 

"Of course!" Theo answered, producing a basket of a wide array of delicacies. "I brought my French press, too."

"Perfect," Laf sighed, breathing in the aroma, "Merci, Theo."

"By the way, John," Peggy mentioned casually, "I've always wanted to see you in black lipstick..."

"Peggy, no!" Angelica chastised, pinching her nose bridge.

When Angelica turned her back, John discreetly nodded his approval enthusiastically, much to Peggy's delight.

\-----------

Herc walked down the aisle first, on the arm of Eliza. John came next with Peggy, followed by Alex and Angelica. Theo and Aaron entered together to take their places in the bridal party before the attendees rose for the bride.

Laf practically waltzed down the aisle in their dress like a cloud of tulle and silk, gracefully floating across the room toward their fiancés. They were absolutely beaming, their smile one of many beautiful occurrences that afternoon.

Not a dry eye remained in the room before Washington began to recite the vows Alex had written for the ceremony, and not a cheek remained unstained by tears by the time he finished his recitation. "And love is love is love is love is love is love."

The entire room paused, breathless witnesses to a new beginning, before a wave of applause washed into the space as the foursome kissed each other. The local pianist hired for the ceremony began to play again, signaling that the procedure was over.

John broke away from his first embrace with Herc as husbands. "Let's get this party started!"

\-----------

Alex got up on a table following his first dance with his new spouses. "Gather around, I have an announcement! I'd just like to toast the three most beautiful people in this life. You take my breath away, day in and day out. You never fail to amaze me, and I am so incredibly lucky to be married to you all. Let's raise a glass to the four of us!"

Following the brief toast, Herc helped Alex down. "Surprised you didn't talk out ears off all night long."

Alex blushed. "Oh, shut it, Hercules...shit."

"What's wrong?" Herc inquired, concerned.

"We never decided what to call ourselves."

"Damn, that's right. What if we just hyphenated all of our names alphabetically?" Herc suggested.

Alex shook his head. "Way too long."

"What if we all just took your last name?"

"Why me?"

"Partially because you come first alphabetically, but also because you're the one who introduced all of us. If you're okay with it, I'd be proud to be a Hamilton," Herc squeezed his husband's hand.

John sidled up. "Honestly, I agree."

"Oui, oui, mon petit lion. I can take your name after Lafayette, since I'm not really allowed to drop the title of Marquis."

"It's settled," Herc smiled, "The Hamiltons."

"We need to get address stickers made with that on it," John insisted.

Eliza came up to the four. "I'm so sorry, is this a bad time?" 

"Of course not!" Alex assured her.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. I'm so happy for you, all of you. It's been incredible to see you all fall in love these past few years, and I'm so glad to have been there for the ride," Eliza told them genuinely.

Angelica leaned on her sister shoulders. "I know I'm not always the most...sweet, but I agree with 'Liza completely." She raised her wineglass to the four. "Congratulations. May you always be satisfied."

Peggy burst into the conversation, Maria beside her. "Same! You're just so goals, I love it."

Maria elbowed her. "Marg, how many times have I told you? Be a little less blunt every now and again!"

Angelica turned, eyebrows practically raised to her hairline. "Oh, so when she calls you Marg it's cute, but when I do it..."

The sisters walked away, allowing Theo to approach them, dragging Aaron with her.

Alex cleared his throat. "Well, if it isn't Aaron Burr."

Theo prodded Aaron forward. "Honey, be nice for once. Please."

Aaron sighed before responding, though his words did seem in earnest. "I came to say congratulations."

"Thanks for that," Laf hurried between the two, ending any animosity and tension between the pair. "Oh, and thank you so much for all of your help this morning, Theo!"

"Oh, it was nothing. Anything for the happy couple. I'm just so pleased to have been here along the way for all of you, and I think you're something special."

"Pardon, could I cut in?" Washington asked.

"Anytime," Theo graciously moved away, hauling Aaron away with her.

"Congratulations on your marriage. I wouldn't have missed it for anything. You're such incredible people and I know you'll go far. Excuse me, but Martha's waiting at home."

"Thank you, sir," Alex waved as his boss exited the venue.

\-----------

"So this is it. We're married," Herc murmured as the realization set in on him. The four sat in a car borrowed from Theo and Aaron following the send out after the reception.

"Yep. Let's get to the hotel I booked on Manhattan. We'll leave for Europe from JFK tomorrow," Alex confirmed.

John shook his head. "I just can't believe that we're really married now. It's too amazing."

Laf sighed. "This is just the start, mes amours."

Alex smiled as he started the car. "Now life at home begins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This is the end, I guess.
> 
> This has all gone by too quickly, I just want to thank you for reading this little mess. I've really grown through this fic and I can't wait to start working on some other fics I have in mind.
> 
> I'm super attached to this universe, so if you want some little one shots about their engagement or the first time they met or literally anything, just comment below. Otherwise, I'll probably just push them at you whether you want them or not.
> 
> I don't know what else to say, so I'll just leave you here. Come yell at me in the comments anytime, and I'm more than happy to write extra chapters in the universe or fix inevitable errors.
> 
> Love you! <3


End file.
